All Worlds Alliance Missions - Friendship Games
by someonestupED
Summary: The Friendship Games is here! It's CHS vs Crystal Prep! What can go wrong? Well... with a certain counterpart of a pony princess and a pair of teens with Goddesses inside of them, something bad is bound to happen.
1. Pre-Friendship Games Part 1

**A/N: And I'm back with a new story! Glad that everyone had fun reading the latest chapter of the All Worlds Alliance Stories. And this is it! The much awaited Friendship Games Mission Fic and I'm really excited for this!**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Characters from Godzilla, Highlander and Resident Evil are up to debate.**

**Synchro - Characters from We Never Learn will make an appearance in later chapters**** of All Worlds Alliance Stories****.**

**Super2019DP - There is a possible future Mission Fics for Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari and Kenja no Mago while characters from Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine will appear in chapters of All Worlds Alliance Stories.**

**Bloodred2002 - Maiko Ogure will appear as a student rather than a villain.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-Normal Earth-**

**Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

It was a nice rainy evening at the Uzumaki Villa as head towards the blue dormitory. Currently at the said dormitory's lounge, we see a group of people gathered in the area while watching some sort of horror movie on a large & wide flat-screen television with the lights turned off. The group includes Oriko Mikuni, Kirika Kure, Hanta Sero, Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido, Rogue Cheney, Kagari Izuriha, Jin Matsuriya, Kyousuke Kagami, Taichi "Tai" Yagami, Tetsuya Kuroko, Renji Abarai, Jean Kirstein and two more girls.

The first girl has a short brown hair and has brown eyes with freckles on her cheeks. She is currently wearing a pink blouse, blue shorts and pink slippers. This is Rika Shinozaki also known as Lisbeth.

The second girl also has a short light brown hair cut above her shoulders and bangs which come down to her eyes. On the left side of her head, she usually wears two orange hair clips and a large white ribbon which she entwines through a bunch of her hair to form a cross above the ribbon bow. She has brown eyes and a light complexion. She is currently wearing a yellow long-sleeve sweater, pink shorts and light-brown slippers. This is Kazumi Yoshida.

Tai then spoke, "Men... horror movies about psycho clowns never gets old." he commented.

"I'll say." Rika agreed as she hugs her pillow.

Jin slightly turns his head back, "How is Oriko doing back there?'' he asked.

The others turns to see Oriko has her head on Kirika's left shoulder with swirls in her eyes, Kirika chuckled, "She fainted.'' she replied.

"Is she all right?'' Kazumi asked.

Kirika adjusted Oriko's head to a much comfortable position, "She's fine." she reassured, "I guess gory movies doesn't sit well with her.'' she stated, "Which is ironic since..." she tried to say but was interrupted by Renji.

"Let us not bring up something from Oriko's past, Kirika, thank you very much." Renji stated with a blank look.

Mina then spoke, "Why are we watching this movie again?'' she asked, "I mean... the clown sightings from years ago are long over." she pointed out.

"No particular reason." Hanta replied, "We wanted to have a movie night, so I guess we chose to watch the clown-horror movie first by random." he explained.

"You think there are still some creepy clowns making their presence out there?'' Kirika asked, "Whether they are fake or not." she added.

Tai shrugged his shoulders, "Probably." he replied, "There are still reports about creepy clowns being spotted all over the world." he stated.

"You guys think we'll encounter one these days?'' Jean asked.

Before anyone could reply... the entrance door opens which caught everyone's attention. Everyone turns at the door and saw a strange figure wearing a black hooded cloak, the strange figure's face is concealed by darkness and it's dripping wet. Then there was a flash of lightning to reveal a terrifying face of a clown with a frown.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! IT'S A PSYCHO CLOWN!" everyone screamed in fright.

The strange figure took off his hood and reveals himself as Buggy the Clown, "Who are you calling, psycho clown?!" Buggy demanded, "It's me! Buggy!" he exclaimed.

Everyone then calms down, "Buggy... don't scare us like that." Kazumi said.

"What the hell are you doing walking in here dressed up like that?!" Tai demanded.

"It's a raincoat, dumbass!" Buggy replied in annoyance, "It's raining outside!" he pointed out while jabbing a thumb from behind, "What do you expect me to do? Run through the rain without a raincoat!" he exclaimed indecorously.

"Sorry, Buggy." Hanta apologized, "Your sudden appearance took us all by surprise." he stated.

Buggy rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he grumbled. He then realized something, "Hey, wait a minute!" he quipped, "What are you guys doing here having a movie night?" he asked, "Aren't you suppose to be getting ready since we're all heading towards CHS tomorrow for that Friendship event?!" he pointed out.

Tai turns to him, "Actually... we're not coming." he admitted, "Don't get us wrong... we're rooting for CHS to win the event but going there isn't exactly mandatory." he explained, "And since we're not going, we decided to have a movie night but we'll send them our regard tomorrow via email." he added.

"I see." Buggy mused before sitting down between Jin and Kyousuke on one couch, "Well then... I hope you guys don't mind if I join ya." he cheered while pulling out a bag of popcorn.

"What change your mind?'' Jin asked in surprise.

Buggy shrugged his shoulders, "To be honest... I never wanted to go to that event." he admitted, "Besides... I got a bad feeling about that event." he claimed.

Renji raised an eyebrow at his statement, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Buggy spoke, "... I can't explain it but that event might up end up in a bad juju." he stated with a serious look.

Rika chuckled nervously, "I think you're just imagining things there, clown." she pointed out.

Buggy shrugged his shoulders once more, "Whatever." he replied.

* * *

**(Play Message by Sketchbook)**

The intro starts with a number of YouTube videos transitioning to one clip to another: first video shows Chizuru Tachibana, Cesaro Oohori and Madoka Kaname doing a Gangnam style dance, the second video shows Rainbow Dash strumming her guitar with Ben Tennyson headbanging from behind, the third video shows Rarity styling up Applejack while Allen Walker and Edward Elric snickered from the background, the fourth video shows Pinkie Pie firing her confetti cannon at Sayaka Miki and Kyouko Sakura blowing them away and the fifth video shows Fluttershy being surrounded by animals when Blinx's face appear on-screen.

Then a titled card that says 'All Words Alliance Missions' briefly appears.

The sixth video shows Chizuru once again doing a robot dance when suddenly Kenji Kazama jumps in and kicks the blonde out of view.

Then a titled card that says 'Friendship Games' briefly appears.

The next scene shows Sunset Shimmer shyly standing alone when Chizuru, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Ben joins her on-screen. Sunset smiled as the camera zooms towards her right eyes before zooming out revealing Pinkie Pie's left eye. Pinkie was holding a titled card that says 'All Worlds Alliance Missions', she let's out a wink before placing the titled card on a colorful wall behind her before leaving the scene. Then Oohori appears on-screen holding a titled card that says 'Friendship Games' before placing the titled card on the colorful wall below the first title card which now says 'All Worlds Alliance Missions - Friendship Games' as Oohori left the scene.

Then Shinozaki, Hoodude Voodoo and Bulk Biceps pops themselves up while screaming 'YEAH!' with their fist raised up high before ducking back down just in time for the titled card to explode into a bright light.

_Nanige Naku Fuiteta Sono Kaze ni_

_Kizukazu Sugoshita Jikan wa_

The next scene started at a playground where is seen Chizuru sitting on a chair bench while staring at the cloudy skies as tiny snows, slowly rains down. He then took a sip of his canned drink before letting out sigh as the camera pans to his left to see Maricar Funabori staring as well at the cloudy skies, then a tiny snowflake drop down on a lower part of her eyes before rolling down as if she was shedding a tear.

_Me no Mae no Kotoba Yori Omotakute_

_Sukoshi Dake Tooku ni me wo Sorashita_

The scene then changes to Sunset, Fluttershy, Ben, Kenji and Rainbow walking across a bridge with Ben & Kenji messing around which ended with the latter chasing the former, Sunset stops for a second as the others walks ahead just to stare at the sunset from the horizon before being called by Fluttershy, Sunset smiled before rejoining them.

_Iitai Koto Moshi Tsutaeraretara_

The scene then changes of a wall with an 'All Worlds Alliance' graffiti on it when Pinkie came crashing out from the wall as the camera zooms on her face before zooming out to reveal that she's wearing a colorful dress alongside Rarity, Sayaka, Kyouko, Sheele and Yoshika Miyafuji as Dead Master appears on-screen dressed-up like a witch before reaching a hand to the camera, blocking it briefly.

_Ooki na Koe Hariagerarenai Kedo_

The scene then transitions to Yui Hirasawa rocking on her guitar with Flash Sentry, Brawley Beats and Ringo backing her up before the scene transitions to Sayaka, Madoka Kaname, Mato Kuroi and Suzuna Taki, in their cheerleading uniforms, waving their pompoms.

_Todoku to ii na_

The scene then transitions to a while & yellow back as Principal Abacus Cinch and Dean Cadance appears on-screen with the former sporting a serious yet mocking face. The scene changes to Rainbow throwing a fastball before Takeshi Yamamoto hits the ball with a baseball which sends the ball flying to the blue sky with an 'AWA' shaped clouds floating above.

_To My Friend_

_Kikoeru Kana_

The next scene then shows Sunset, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie jumping across the bright blue sky as faded images of Flash, Sandalwood, Muffins, Bon Bon, Lyra Heartstrings and Micro Chips appearing in the background.

_Ore wa Futsuu ni Genki ni Yatteru yo_

The scene then transitions to a dim-litted science room with the human, Twilight Sparkle slightly turning to the camera before the scene transitions to Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest walking towards the camera with Indigo sporting a very competitive look.

_Waratte Ita Ano hi no Sora wo mi Nagara_

The next scene then shows Sunset, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Ben and Chizuru coming out from the school's entrance, Sunset stops for a minute to look at the sky before smiling.

The song ended with an image of the Friendship Games trophy on one table.

* * *

**-EARTH 615-**

**Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

The sun is about to set as we start the next part of this story at Canterlot High School in Canterlot City, here we see Sunset Shimmer running across the town. She is currently wearing a black, leather jacket with rolled up sleeves that had an orange stripe on each one, over a light cerulean shirt with a silk, transparent, yellow skirt underneath it. Along with that, she sported light blue jeans upon her legs, and black, high heel boots over her feet.

Sunset along with Fluttershy and Rarity Belle arrives at CHS where we see Applejack, Ben Tennyson, Sting Eucliffe and Sayaka Miki gathered around Rainbow Dash near the school footsteps.

"I got your text, Rainbow Dash!" Sunset spoke, "Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?!" she asked.

Pinkie Pie then appears next to her with two cupcakes in hand, "Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!" she exclaimed before eating both cupcakes whole.

Sayaka appears next to Pinkie, "Are those my cupcakes I bought earlier?'' she suspected as Pinkie smiled nervously.

Rainbow is seen kneeling next to her guitar, "Um, not exactly." she replied before picking up her guitar.

"Uh, I don't understand." Sunset said in confusion.

Applejack then stood next to Rainbow, "Well, Sunset, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency." she explained while holding an undone string of the guitar.

"It totally does!" Rainbow argued.

Ben then spoke, "No offense, Rainbow... but Applejack is right." he said, "It reminds me of the time when Eddy called for all of us for an emergency only to find out that his internet got cut-off after not paying his dues." he stated.

Sting crosses his arms, "I was so annoyed at him that day." he grumbled.

"This and that is different!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Rarity then spoke, "Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock." she stated while sporting a pair of red-framed glasses over eyes, having a strand of measuring tape around her neck, and a pin cushion upon a bracelet on her left wrist.

"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter." Fluttershy spoke as she petted a white bunny that was in her arms, "Now we'll have to start stories all over again." she claimed.

"Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" Sunset asked indecorously.

"Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks..." Rainbow pointed out as she gestures a hand at Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle sitting on top of the school's footsteps as they wave their hands, "... but I kinda need all six strings to do it." she admitted sheepishly, "Got any extra?" she asked as everyone let's out an annoyed groan.

Sunset then opens her bag and pulls out guitar string, "Here." she said handing it to Rainbow, "But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked." she pointed out.

Rainbow Dash then tied the new string onto her guitar, "No problem." she replied, "The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords." she pointed out while strumming her guitar, "Right, Ben?'' she asked.

Ben nodded, "I totes agree with it." he replied when realization hits him, "Did I just say totes?" he asked.

Sayaka snicked, "You did." she mused.

Rainbow chuckled, "C'mon! Let's go!" she egged as Sunset smiled while shaking her head.

And with that, everyone enters the school with Applejack and Sting stopping for a bit, "You comin', Sunset?" the stetson-wearing girl asked.

"I'll catch up in a bit." Sunset replied.

Applejack nodded before entering with Sting holding the door, "See you later, Mi'lady." he said with a smile which made Sunset blush a bit but smiled nonetheless.

Sting then enters the building as Sunset sat on the school footsteps, she then brought out her magic book and began to write on it, _"Dear Princess Twilight, how's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells?"_ she asked in her thoughts, _"It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands but we've been through some crazy shenanigans ever since joining the AWA."_ she stated, _"We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off."_ she pointed out,_ "But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about."_ she admitted, _"I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_ she finished.

Then a bus stops by as a strange individual steps out of the vehicle. The strange individual is wearing a bluish-gray sweater with a hood covering their head, a pair of dark-blue pants and sneakers, and he or she is also wearing sunglasses. As the bus drives away, the strange individual and brought out a strange device, they began to snoop around and detected some strong vibe from the school's horse statue, they then touched the mirror with her left hand which then let's out a small shine.

Sunset then took notice of this, "Hey!" she called out which startles the strange individual, "What are you doing?!" she asked only for the person running off towards the street, "Wait! Stop!" she called out before chasing after the person.

The strange person ran across the street, Sunset was about to do the same but she screech into a stop at the sidewalk when car drives by, the strange person tehn swing around a light pole as a bus came to a stop right near her, the door opens and the person quickly ran inside as the bus drives away.

Sunset then arrives at the other sidewalk but can only watch the bus go, "Who was that?" she asked herself with a thoughtful look.

Meanwhile inside the bus, the strange individual sat at the back of the bus before removing the hood revealing the strange individual to be the human version of Twilight Sparkle or Sci-Twi as she let's out a sigh.

After a few minutes, the bus arrives at another school building as Twilight got off. The school is resembles a castle with crystal-like structures, this is the Crystal Prep Academy.

Sci-Twi then made her way inside the school before entering through one door to another before arriving to her designated room. She then opens the door and turning on the light before entering, she then approaches a board filled with pictures and graphs which are all connected by lines of a red string. She then posted a new image on that same board of a drawing of the mirror structure with a question mark on it.

Sci-Twi then got on her table and began to work on something. She then began to dismantle the device she used earlier and began to convert it into a small, round device with beeping lights, she let's out a smile of satisfaction.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile somewhere in the city, we see a bus stopping by in front of a colorful mall and out came Kenji Kazama, Cesaro Oohori, Sandalwood and another boy. The boy is a lanky teen with a dark sapphire blue hair and light violet skin tone, he is wearing a yellow sweater with green collar and white suspenders, brown slacks and gray shoes. This is Micro Chips.

The bus then drives away as Kenji spoke, "So tell me again why are we in this city?'' he asked in annoyance.

Oohori then spoke, "We told you numerous times!" he exclaimed, "We're here to buy some stuffs that we can use to cheer for our team for the upcoming Friendship Games!" he stated, "My God! Kenji... mind-blocking us all the time whenever you're annoyed is getting annoying!" he pointed out in... guess what? Annoyance.

Kenji facefaulted, "Wow... how ironic for you to say that." he replied. He then turns to Micro Chips, "So... what should we buy first? Do you have list?'' he asked.

Micro nodded, "Sure do." he replied bringing out a piece of paper, "We need to buy a lot of stuffs like streamers, banners, foam fingers, pompoms, sign cards, a giant used Q-tip, a really small cruise ship, a parent's signature for a Disneyland school trip, documents that prove the moon landing was a hoax and a legendary sacred hidden Golden Tome Of Fart Jokes.'' he reads out loud when realization hits him, Micro then proceeds to rip the list in half, "Let's just buy the first five things I've just mentioned." he suggested.

"Good enough for me." Sandalwood replied.

The four then enters the mall and began to look around. After a minute of walking, the four boys enters a supply shop, and after getting & paying the stuffs they needed, Kenji brought out an item called the "Hammerspace Bag" which can conveniently pack a lot of things without effort.

"I'm really glad that we brought a Hammerspace Bug." Oohori spoke, "Thanks to this, we can carry a lot of things easily." he stated.

"Yeah." Sandalwood said in agreement, "Carrying is a hassle." he commented.

Kenji rolled his eyes, "You guys are just plain lazy." he pointed out.

After that, the four boys are about to make their way out of the mall when Sandalwood and Micro gasped in shock as they saw five girls making their way towards their direction.

The first girl has a light, amberish grey skin tone, she has a slicked backed dark-blue hair with cerulean & artic blue streaks, and has brilliant camboge eyes. She wears a purple school blazer jacket with folded sleeves over a light-blue high collar shirt and a crooked ribbon tie, a dark purple plaid skirt, socks and shoes. She wears an orange goggles on top of her head. This is Indigo Zap.

The second girl has a light turquoisish gray skin tone, she has a grayish mulberry with light raspberry streaks short bobcut hair and has moderate cerise eyes. She wears a purple school blazer jacket over a dark undershirt with a black ribbon tie, a dark purple plaid skirt, dark-purple frilled socks and black leather shoes. She wears a grayish-purple Pip Boys on each wrist. This is Sunny Flare.

The third girl has a pale, light grayish gold skin tone, she has a long moderate rose with lighter moderate rose and grayish aquamarine streaks tied in a high ponytail, she has moderate indigo eyes and has freckles on her face. She wears a purple buttoned vest over a blue short-sleeved shirt with a black ribbon tie, a dark purple plaid skirt, dark-purple frilled high socks and black leather shoes. This is Sour Sweet.

The fourth girl has a light phthalo bluish gray skin tone, she has a long light opalish gray hair with light arctic bluish gray streaks which is tied in a bun and two low pigtails, she has a grayish orchid eyes and wears orange-rimmed glasses. She wears a purple school blazer jacket over a dark undershirt with a black ribbon tie, a dark purple plaid skirt over a black pantyhose, dark-purple frilled socks and black leather shoes. This is Sugarcoat.

The fifth girl has a pale, light grayish amaranth skin tone, she has a long light pistachio hair with pale, light grayish green and light brilliant lime green streaks and has light brilliant amber eyes. She wears a purple school blazer jacket with folded sleeves over a light-blue high collar shirt and a black ribbon tie, a dark purple plaid skirt, dark-purple frilled high socks and black leather shoes. She wears pinkish-red headphones. This is Lemon Zest.

All five girls are students from the Crystal Prep Academy.

Upon setting sights on the girls, Sandalwood and Micro quickly hides behind a large pile of boxes, much to Kenji and Oohori's bewilderment. The girls then walks-by the two, the girls and Kenji & Oohori shared a brief yet intense glance at each other before the girls walks away from them.

Oohori then spoke, "Wow... that was an intense brief stare down." he commented.

Kenji turns just in time for Sandalwood and Micro to come out from hiding, "What's up with you guys? Why did you suddenly hide like that?'' he asked in confusion.

Sandalwood rubs the back of his head, "Sorry about that dudes." he apologized, "We just feel uneasy in the presence of students from Crystal Prep.'' he stated.

"Those girls are from Crystal Prep?" Oohori asked in surprise.

Micro nodded, "Yeah." he confirmed, "And since Sandalwood and I are participating for the Friendship Games... if one of those girls sees us, they'll use the chance to brutally insult us until we lose our confidence to compete." he claimed.

"I think you're exaggerating there a bit, Micro." Oohori pointed out.

"Besides... I don't think those girls doesn't even know that your part of the CHS team." Kenji added.

"Actually... the CHS' website has posted the students of both teams that is participating the Friendship Games." Micro pointed out, "Although... I haven't check on it yet." he admitted.

"Really?" Oohori asked in surprise.

Kenji then whipped out his tablet and then checks out CHS' website and true to Micro's words, the site posted the participants for the Friendship Games from both schools. Kenji took noticed the five girls they encountered moments ago are part of the team, he then noticed something that made his eyes wide in shock, "Oh... shit...'' he muttered a curse.

"What's up dude?'' Sandalwood asked.

"Check this out guys." Kenji replied showing what he saw on his tablet to the guys and their eyes widen in shock... among the students part of Crystal Prep's team is a girl that looks like Princess Twilight Sparkle, "I'm pretty sure... that this girl is Princess Twilight's human counterpart." the orange-haired architect pointed out with a serious expression.

**And that's it for this chapter and I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! I decided to introduce the Shadowbolts earlier, so I won't have a problem introducing them in the next chapters.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki is from Sword Art Online**

**Kazumi Yoshida is from Shakugan no Shana**

**Micro Chips, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest are from the My Little Pony - Equestria Girls**

**Next chapter... Rainbow Dash will do a pep rally that will raise her fellow student's spirits!**

**Until then paalam!**


	2. Pre-Friendship Games Part 2

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this Mission Fic especially with the Shadowbolts making an early appearance. By the way, it's Anime Summer 2019! And with a new season means new animes! Dr. Stone, Vinland Saga, Tejina-senpai, ****Tsuujou Kougeki ga Zentai Kougeki de Ni-kai Kougeki no Okaasan wa Suki Desu ka?, Granbelm and Ensemble Stars! are the animes that I look forward to watch.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Sunset Shimmer is also one of the main characters of this Mission Fic. Characters from the animes that you mentioned, with the exception of Wiseman's Grandchild and The time I got Reincarnated as a Slime, are already part of the AWA.**

**Synchro - 1. Characters from Death March will appear in later chapters 2. There is a possible mission fic with Knights & Magic 3. There will be a In Another World With My Smartphone Mission Fic 4. Characters from Log Horizon are already part of the AWA 5. Characters from Yuru Camp will appear in later chapters 6. Characters from the Problem Children Are Coming from Another World are already part of the AWA 7. Vert is already part of the AWA.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

The next day at the Canterlot High as we head towards the school's library where we students from both CHS and AWA studying alongside each other and reading books. At one table on the right side, we see Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki and Sheele having a conversation, at the middle of a round table, we see Mystery Mint and Cherry Crash looking on a computer while Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom is seen sitting at another table on the left side.

On the second floor, we see Edward Elric and Allen Walker having a conversation by a row of bookshelves when Compa joins them and at another table, we see Lester the Unlikely, Levi Ackerman and Netto "Lan" Hikari reading some books.

Deep within the library, we see Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity Belle, Sting Eucliffe, Chizuru Tachibana and Maricar Funabori gathered at one area. Chizuru, Funabori, Sting and Applejack are sitting at one table reading books, Rarity is seen checking some books on the shelves, Fluttershy is on the floor reading some books and papers, Pinkie is sitting on a ladder reading a book and Sunset is seen pacing back and forth.

Chizuru looks up from his book and turns to Sunset, "Sunset... would please stop pacing back and forth?'' he requested, "It's getting to my nerves!" he grumbled.

Sunset turns to him, "Sorry about that, Chizuru." she apologized, "But I just can't get that girl out of my mind." she stated, "She was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to." she pointed out.

"Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?" Fluttershy asked while petting her pet rabbit.

Sunset stood next to her, "No, I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that." she replied, "I think she was from over here." she pointed out.

"Grey hoodie, blue pants and holds a doohickey probably made by a nerd...'' Sting counted, "... there is no denying that whoever that was is a local here." he pointed out.

"Well, that's a relief." Applejack mused, "The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria." she explained with a wink at Sunset, whom smiled back.

Rarity turns to them, "Agreed." she spoke in agreement, "I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic." she stated, "The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with." she claimed, "And I'm pretty sure our friends of the AWA won't want that either..." she pointed out, "... especially since we're hot on the heels from the previous incident." she pointed out.

Chizuru nodded, "Amen to that!" he said in agreement, "Funabori definitely needs to relieve some stress, so we're hoping that we won't get caught with any magical shenanigans." he stated.

"I really hope so." Funabori said in agreement.

Applejack placed a hand on Funabori, "Don'cha worry, Maricar..." she reassured, '"... just be glad that your problems are now over and you have finally had time to relax." she explained with a smile.

Funabori smiled back, "Thank you, Applejack." she replied in gratitude.

"Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal?" Sunset pointed out, "Don't you wanna know what she was up to?" she asked.

Fluttershy stood up, "I don't even wanna guess." she replied with a shudder.

Rainbow Dash then came out from a corner while holding a book, "Well, you don't have to." she spoke, "Because I've totally figured out who it was!" she claimed.

Pinkie Pie then got on Rainbow's face, "Ooh, ooh!" she cooed, "A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?!" she asked in excitement.

Ben Tennyson then came out from the same corner, "Not even close, Pinkie." he pointed out with a blank look.

Rainbow Dash then pushes Pinkie aside, "Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to..." she trails.

"Crystal Prep." everyone - except for Sunset, Chizuru, Funabori, Sting and Ben - quipped.

"Yep." Rainbow piped, "With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue." she stated.

"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?" Sunset asked.

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals?" Applejack pointed out.

"Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do?" Rarity followed.

Rainbow then spoke, "Because even though they beat us in everything..." she started as she held out the book, "... soccer, tennis, golf... " she counted, showing off images of the Wondercolt teams losing in each sport, "... they still have to gloat!" she exclaimed, revealing on the next page the defaced school monument, which was dressed like a clown.

"Seems kinda silly to me." Sunset pointed out pushing the book down.

"Silly?!" everyone - except for Sunset, Chizuru, Funabori, Sting and Ben - exclaimed.

Chizuru rolled his eyes at the girls' overreaction to Sunset's opinion, "Woah boy..." he muttered.

"So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too." Rainbow Dash accused.

"Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic." Sunset pointed out.

Sting the spoke, "She has a point." he said in agreement.

Fluttershy approaches Sunset, "True." she spoke while placing a hand on her shoulder, "But we'll be fighting against a school full of meanies." she pointed out, "Not everything has to be magical to be important." she said.

Sunset smiled, "You're right, I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Well... if you guys wanted someone to deal with those Crystal Pep junkies, I can send some guys from Fujou High to teach them a lesson." Chizuru offered.

Funabori gasped, "Heavens no, Chizuru!" she denied, "Fujou High already had a bad reputation for having a large number of delinquents as students, I don't think the school needs any more negative reactions from the mass." she stated, "Send the guys from Ishiyama High instead." she requested.

Sting nodded, "That's a better choice... the school already had bad reputation to begin that creating trouble is not a problem to them." he pointed out when his eyes widen in realization, he then turns to Funabori, "Funabori? Did you seriously just said that?" he asked in shock.

Funabori blushed upon realizing of what she just said, "F-F-Forget what I just said!" she squeaked in embarrassment.

"Okay... we're getting off-topic here." Ben spoke, "So... mind telling us why you girls are acting at this event like it's a big deal?'' he pointed out.

Rarity scoffed, "That's putting it mildly, darling." she spoke, "They're still revamping the playing field in preparation." she pointed out.

"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry." Sunset admitted, "Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along?" she pointed out.

"Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything." Applejack replied holding up a book.

Chizuru grimaced at the thought, "Yeah... that definitely sucks!" he commented.

"Not anymore!" Rainbow quipped while grabbing the book from Applejack's hand before throwing it aside, "This time, things are gonna be different." she claimed.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Oh, you'll find out." she mused.

"Ooooh~" Chizuru cooed, "This ougtha be good." he said.

**-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see everyone are gathered around the gymnasium, most students - both CHS and AWA alike- are seated on the stands while the rest are seated down on chairs on the gym floor. On stage, we see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were standing with the former about to speak on her microphone.

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games." Principal Celestia spoke as the students let's out an unenthusiastic cheering and sparse applause. Celestia was about to speak again when she noticed Yosuke Hanamura and Eijiro Kirishima exchanging chairs from the far back, "What are you boys doing?!" she called out.

"Ma'am! There's a gum on the chair!" Yosuke replied as Gaius and Yuu Narukami, whom is sitting in front of them, let's out a snicker.

Celestia grimaced, "Never wanted to hear that." she muttered before composing herself as she speaks again, "Anyway... since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on." she stated.

Flash Sentry then stood up from his seat, "You mean other than us losing?!" he pointed out in a shout.

"AWOO! AWOOO!" Shinozaki, Hoodude Voodoo and Bulk Biceps howled in agreement.

Celestia deadpanned, "And that is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context." she stated as Rainbow Dash got on stage.

Rainbow Dash then grabs the microphone from the stand as she spoke, "Thank you, Principal Celestia." she said before clearing her throat, "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything." she pointed out.

"Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're really good at that!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"AWOO! AWOOO!" Shinozaki, Hoodude Voodoo and Bulk Biceps, once again, howled in agreement.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once." she stated.

"Oh, dear." Rarity spoke as she leans towards Sunset, "I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational." she whispered.

"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated," Rainbow Dash started, "But there's one thing they aren't..." she claimed, "They aren't Wondercolts!" she exclaimed as the curtains behind her opened up to reveal a marching band with a female baton carrier leading them. The girl has a pale, light grayish gold skin tone, she has a long moderate rose hair with lighter moderate rose streaks tied in a pair of buns and has aquamarine eyes. She wears a blue, long-sleeved majorette uniform with yellow strings and shoulder pads, a white high-waist skirt and blue knee-high boots with yellow linings. This is Baton Switch.

The marching band began to play their instruments as Rainbow began to sing with Baton accompanying her.

_We've fought magic more than once_

_And come out on top_

_Oh, oh_

_There's other schools, but none can make those claims_

_Na, na-na-na-na, oh_

_Together we are Canterlot_

_Come and cheer our name_

_Oh, oh_

_This will be our year to win these games_

_We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

_And now our time has finally arrived_

_'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

_And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

As Rainbow and the marching continues on, Vinyl Scratch plugged her record board into the speakers before scratching the turntables upon it out of excitement as she and everyone are getting into their performance.

The music from it reverberated throughout the area as she turned it up.

_Hey!_

_We're not the school we were before_

_Before!_

_Yeah, we're different now_

_Oh, oh_

_Hey, hey!_

_We overcame the obstacles we faced_

_Overcame the obstacles we faced_

_Hey!_

_We're Canterlot united_

_Unite!_

_And we'll never bow_

_Oh, oh_

_Hey, hey!_

_So get ready to see us in first place_

_We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

_(Three! Two! One! Go!)_

_And now our time has finally arrived_

_(Our time is now!)_

_'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

_And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

_At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

As the performance goes on, Rainbow and the marching band continued to walk past the students, showering them with gifts of tie-on tails and headband pony ears. Though, Lester and Levi would stare at the items in confusion.

_Na, na, na-na-na-na_

_Wondercolts united together_

_Na, na, na-na-na-na_

_Wondercolts united forever_

_Na, na, na-na-na-na_

_Wondercolts united together_

_Na, na, na-na-na-na_

_Wondercolts united forever_

_Na, na, na-na-na-na_

_Wondercolts united together_

_We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

_And now our time has finally arrived_

_'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

Rainbow Dash then hops on back to the stage to finish up the rally, raising her arms up into the air out of excitement, a blue, sparkling aura began shrouding over her body. Suddenly, her magic activated as her pony ears, ponytail, and wings all appeared in order, allowing her to float up as her friends in the stands watched in amazement.

_And you know..._

_At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

_At the end of the day, it is we who survive!_

Baton Switch then threw the stick up into the air, allowing Rainbow Dash to catch it in her right hand, floating over the band on the stage as the song ended with everyone letting out a loud cheer of excitement.

Ben, who recorded the performance in his tablet, turns to Sting, "Guess, Rainbow Dash's song is more than enough to encourage everyone to fight back for this event." he pointed out with a smile.

Sting nodded, "I'll say." he mused.

**-BREAK-**

Later at backstage, Rainbow Dash waves goodbye to Baton Switch when she got surrounded by her friends along with Chizuru, Funabori, Sting and Ben.

"Rainbow Dash, that was amazing!" Fluttershy said in awe, "Even I feel like we can win!" she claimed.

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity cheered.

"You may not be the Miz, Rainbow..." Chizuru started, "... you're AAAWWWEESSOOOMMME!" he exclaimed while imitating the said wrestler.

"A good way to fire up everyone for the event." Funabori said with a smile.

Applejack then spoke, "Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar?" she pointed out.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sting replied in agreement.

"I know, right? It's probably because I'm so awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Maybe." Sunset spoke, "I mean, you are awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right?" she pointed out, "It just seems so random." she said.

Ben turns to Rainbow, "How did you activated your magic, Rainbow?'' he asked, "Did you master it or it just happened?" he pointed out.

Rainbow shook her head, "The latter." she replied, "I guess... I'm so in to the song that the magic inside of me activated on it's own." she explained.

"Seems legit." Chizuru replied in agreement.

Vice Principal Luna then suddenly appears next to Sunset, "Well, it would be nice if you kids could get a handle on it." she advised, "We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating." she pointed out.

Chizuru claps his hands once, "She has a point." he said in agreement.

'It'd be pretty bad if it happens." Funabori replied.

Rarity snorted, "We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers." she claimed as everyone - except herself, Sunset and Vice Principal Luna - mutters in agreement as Rarity giggled.

Vice Principal Luna spoke again, "Still, the Friendship Games are serious business." she pointed out, "We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit." she stated before turning to Sunset, "Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development." she suggested.

Sunset nodded, "I'll do my best." she replied with a smile as Vice Principal Luna nodded as she walks away.

"Okay." Rainbow spoke, "Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?" she asked.

Pinkie Pie then brought out a pie and a cake from her hair, "Pie eating? Cake eating?" she guessed. She then let's out a gasped before smashing the pie and cake together spilling it's cream over everyone, "Pie-cake eating?!" she cheered while Rainbow looks at her in annoyance.

Chizuru licks the cream from his face, "Mmm~ apples!" he mused.

Applejack wipes the cream of her nose, "They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field." she replied, "You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in." she stated.

"It could be anything." Fluttershy chimed.

Rarity gasped, "Anything?! How will I ever pick the right outfit?!" she exclaimed in panic.

Chizuru chuckled, "Well... I can help remedy that." he claimed, "I'm going to snoop around the faculty and see if I could get any info about the event." he explained before walking off.

"Be careful, Chizuru." Fluttershy said to her crush.

Sunset then spoke, "I really wanna help, but I think I better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up." she explained, "See ya later!" she said before walking off as everyone watches her go with a smile.

"Seems like she's got everything under control." Pinkie Pie pointed out, "Nothing to worry about." she claimed while Sting is in deep thoughts.

**-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see Sunset in the library sitting at a table filled with books and papers. Sunset browses through the pages of books and papers to try and figure the cause of Rainbow's transformation earlier. Her expression became more and more frustrated and confused as she tapped her finger against the tabletop, she let's out a groan before knocking a few papers away.

"Ugh!" Sunset let's out a grumble before sighing. She the grabs a book that she uses to communicate with Princess Twilight before writing on it, _"Hey, Twilight. Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess. But I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think her magic might be... changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this."_ she said in her thoughts.

"Having trouble?'' a voice asked.

Sunset looks up to see Sting standing in front of her table, she placed her book aside before letting out a sigh, "Oh... hello, Sting." she greeted, "What are you doing here?'' she asked.

"I came here to check on you." Sting replied, "So... any progress?'' he asked.

Sunset shook her head, "I still got nothing." she replied, "I think I bit up more that I could chew... how am I suppose to figure all of this things alone!" she exclaimed.

"Being handed with a responsibility isn't easy you know." Sting spoke, "But you no know more about Equestrian magic than any of us, please have faith in yourself and your utmost abilities." he advised with a smile.

Sunset smiled back, "Thanks, Sting." she replied in gratitude.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile in Crystal Prep Academy, we see Twilight Sparkle or Sci-Twi walking in the hallways. She is currently wearing a purple buttoned-vest over a white long-sleeved collared shirt with a purple necktie, purple plaid skirt, purple-frilled high socks and black shoes.

Sci-Twi then arrives at one hallway crowded with students, she adjusted her glass before taking a deep breath, she proceeded to move forward, "Excuse me... sorry... pardon me..." she said while bumping onto students whom glares at her.

Meanwhile inside her lab, we see her puppy - Spike, sleeping on a chair. Spike's ears perked, he opens it's eyes and let's out a cheerful pant, she dumps down the chair and ran towards the door only to be send flying when the door opens.

Sci-Twi enters the place, "Spike? Spike?!" she called out.

Spike then pops out of a small trashcan filled with crumpled sheets of paper, barking happily as he ran to his owner.

Sci-Twi giggled, "There you are." she mused as Spike jumps on her and began to lick her face, "Okay, okay!"she said, "Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike." she said pulling out a device from her drawer, "With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High." she pointed out as Spike let's out a growl, "I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait." she admitted before wheeling herself over to the desk on the other side of the room, "And soon, I'll have all the time I need." she said holding up some papers, "All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!" she explained in excitement, "Whoa!" she yelped as she fell down with her seat, hitting the ground with a thud as her papers floated down.

They then heard a knock on the door, the door opens as a woman enters the room. The woman has a long moderate violet hair that had streaks of rose and pale gold, grayish cerise skin stone, and has light-grayish purple eyes. She wears a blue jacket suit over a light-blue blouse, long-office skirt, yellow high heels and a gold necklace around her neck. This is Dean Cadance.

Dean Cadance then noticed Sci-Twi lying down on the floor with Spike licking her forehead, "Twilight, you know the rules against pets." she reminded as she helps getting the girl off the floor.

"Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadance." Sci-Twi said while picking up Spike, "He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications." she explained.

"If you say so." Dean Cadance replied while picking a fur from Sci-Twi's shoulder, "But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt." she advised.

Sci-Twi puts down Spike, "Why?" she asked.

"Because she wants to see you." Dean Cadance replied.

Sci-Twi smiled, "Ooh! Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!" she cheered.

Dean Cadance then placed a hand on her shoulder, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that." she spoke, "Are you sure that's what you really want?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects?" Sci-Twi pointed out, "What a dream come true!" she cheered.

Dean Cadance shook her head, "But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own." she pointed out.

"That is why it's called an "independent study program"." Sci-Twi replied.

Dean Cadance shook her head again, "I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all." she said in concern, "Being around other people isn't a bad thing." she pointed out, "Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself." she said.

Sci-Twi rubs her right arm, "I guess." she replied.

"Meet you in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?"Dean Cadance said as Sci-Twi nodded nervously in response.

Dean Cadance then left the room as Sci-Twi turns to Spike, "What's she so worried about?" she asked as Spike is playing rope chew toy, "Everton is exactly what I need right now..." she stated with her hands at her hips in a defiant matter, "...huh…" she let's out a sigh, "It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep..." she pointed out while looking around the lab.

**And cut! I'm going to save Sci-Twi's song in the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! The song featured in this chapter is titled CHS Rally Song.**

**These are the characters debuted in this chapter:**

**Baton Switch and Dean Cadance are from My Little Pony - Equestria Girls**

**Next chapter... Sci-Twi's song and we'll be meeting the main antagonist.**

**Until then paalam!**


	3. Pre-Friendship Games Part 3

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chappie! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous and I'm surprised with the positive reaction in regards with Baton Switch's appearance. No wonder she's such a one-scene wonder!**

**Number01BlazblueFan - With Agent Venom already made an appearance and Taskmaster's name being mentioned, more Marvel characters will appear in the future.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic!**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Canterlot City, Crystal Prep Academy**

Twilight Sparkle then walks out of her room before adjusting her tie with a depressed look upon her face. She then closes the door behind her as she proceeds to go through the halls.

_I've walked through all these halls before_

_I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh_

_There's nothin' in this school that I don't know_

_In every class, my grade's the best_

_The highest score on every test_

_I think that means it's time for me to go_

_I know there's more that's out there_

_And I just haven't found it yet_

_I know there's more that's out there_

_Another me I haven't met_

_This school is full of people_

_But still I don't belong_

_They only dream of winning_

_Look at me like something's wrong_

_Maybe I'm better off alone_

_Will I find what I'm lookin' for_

_If I just do it on my own?_

_I know there's more that's out there_

_Something to fill this hole inside_

_I know there's more that's out there_

_And I'm not afraid to try_

_There's only so much this school can offer_

_And I'm not saying that it's wrong_

_But I know there's more that's out there_

_'Cause I've been searching all along_

_Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls_

_So much to learn, I can't see it all_

_There's somethin' out there callin' me_

_And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see_

_'Cause I know there's more that's out there_

_Another place, another way_

_And I know there's more that's out there_

_And I'll find out someday!_

_I'll find out someday..._

After the song number, Twilight arrives at the top floor, she stops in front of an office door, the principal's office door to be exact. Opening the door, there were only a few dim lights on that leads to a desk with a stool in front of it and an elegant chair behind it. She looked to her right to see Dean Cadance standing beside her, who gestured a hand towards the seat that was before her.

Twilight approaches the stool and sat down.

Suddenly, the door closed, she turns around see a young man standing at the other side of it. The young man has a pale white skin tone, he has blue hair with cerulean streaks and has moderate cerulean eyes. He wears a purple long-sleeve vest over a white collared shirt with a black necktie, black slacks and a purple & white shoes. This is Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother.

"Shining Armor?" Twilight spoke in surprise at her brother's presence, "Why is my brother here?" she asked.

"As an alumni..." Dean Cadance spoke, "...Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective." she explained as the young man smiled..

"Perspective on what?" Twilight asked in confusion,

"Why, the Friendship Games, of course." a voice replied as the chair on the other side of the desk turns around to reveal a woman sitting on it. The woman has a fair, cerulean skin tone, her hair color are mixed of streaks of brownish-red, pink, and light and dark purple tied in a bun, she wears red glasses over her grayish fuchsia eyes. She wears a dark-blue blazer jacket over a blue turtleneck with a red brooch, dark-blue knee-length office skirt over reddish-pink tights and black heals. This is Principal Abacus Cinch, the current principal of Crystal Prep Academy.

"You competed in the games..." Cinch spoke towards Shining Armor, "... did you not, Shining Armor?" she pointed out.

At the door, Shining and Cadance were glancing at each other but he immediately turned his focus back to the principal, blushing slightly as he let's out a cough, "I did." he confirmed.

"And you happen to recall who won?" Cinch asked.

"Ha ha!" Shining let's out a laugh, "Crystal Prep did!" he said, "We always win!" he boasted while crossing his arms as he looked over at Cadance.

"We always win." Cinch said to Twilight.

"Why'd you ask to see me?" Twilight asked as Cinch stood up and went over to a small display area on the side of the room with trophies and awards.

"Twilight, I'll be honest..." Cinch spoke while holding up a trophy down from the rack, "It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses..." she said while shining the award in her hands with a cloth with her image reflecting on it, "The important thing is we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation." she explained before placing the trophy back on the shelf, "And it is that reputation..." she began going over to her, "... my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here!" she claimed proudly, "For everything you've done here..." she pointed out with a grin, "And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?" she asked sitting back on her chair.

"I dunno..." Twilight replied, "I guess..." she uttered nervously.

"Oh, don't be modest." Cinch spoke, "You're the best student this school has ever seen." she complimented while fidgeting with a pencil upon her desk as it rolls back and forth as she developed a serious look on her face, "What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete..." she said.

"In the Friendship Games?" Twilight pointed out in surprise while adjusting her glasses.

"Look, Twily..." Shining spoke getting her attention, "I know it's not really your thing..." he pointed out, "...but representing the school is kind of a big deal." he explained, "Plus, they could really use your help." he added.

"It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance." Cinch chimed in as pulls out a piece of paper, "Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise." she listed off as she observed the sheet before putting it down, "You see..." she started, "...they are developing somewhat of a reputation." she pointed out, "This cannot happen!" she declared sternly.

"Principal Cinch..." Twilight spoke in a pleading tone, "I can't possibly participate in the games," she said, "My work here is very—" she tried to say but was cut-off.

"Ah, yes." Cinch spoke, "Your work..." she mused while pressing her fingers together in front of herself, "Cadance." she called, "Could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?" she asked.

Cadance nodded, "Of course." she replied as heads out of the door with Shining Armor opening it for her before following her out as he closing the door while his sister had a look of worry.

"I understand you've applied." Cinch spoke getting her attention, "You see..." she started while leaning over pulling out a folder from the left side of her desk, "...one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things..." she explained opening it up to look through it before putting it back down, "So... let me offer you a deal..." she offered, "In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved." she stated pushing the folder towards Twilight, "Though..." she said pulling it away before Twilight could even touch it, "... I suppose I could also have it... denied." she declared, "What do you think I should do?" she asked with a threatening tone making Twilight rubs her hand nervously.

**-BREAK-**

The next day at Crystal Prep, we see Twilight in her laboratory while gathering her things on the floor before putting it inside her backpack with Spike sitting down beside her. Twilight then reaches for a sweatshirt when she suddenly found that Spike is biting the other sleeve, growling angrily as he tried tugging it away from her.

"Ugh!" Twilight grunted as she tried to pull her shirt away, "Come on, Spike!" she pleaded, "I was always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games..." she pointed out before finally getting hold of the shirt as it flipped into her face, "Ich!" yelped before removing it and placing it in her bag, "The only difference now is that I have to compete... besides... it's not like Principal Cinch gave me much of a choice." she stated as Spike let's out a whimper out of concern, "I know, Spike." she responded while patting his head, "I don't like it either... I probably won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as I thought." she admitted. She then took a look at her device she had created a few days ago with a thoughtful look, her eyes then widen in realization, "But maybe I can still get some." she suggested as she put the device around her neck like a necklace. Spike then let's out a whimper, "Spike, I wouldn't leave without you!" she cheered while picking him up and hugging him, "Just remember to be quiet." she reminded placing him into her bag, "And try not to shed." she added before zipping her bag close as she then walks out of the laboratory.

A minute later, we see Twilight outside making her towards a line of buses that is getting ready to drive the students off to Canterlot High. Amongs the students are Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet with Dean Cadance looking after them.

Twilight then walks towards Cadance whom is looking at a clipboard, unknowingly cutting in front of the line as Sunny and Sour glared at her angrily, "Dean Cadance..." she spoke getting the dean's attention, "I'm not really sure where to go..." she admitted.

"One second, Twilight..." Cadance replied before walking off.

Twilight sighed when Sour spoke, "You could try the end of the line!" she yelled sourly which caught her attention.

Twilight turns to them and adjusted her glasses, "What did you say?" she asked in confusion.

Sour then spoke, "Just that someone smart as you should definitely go first." she replied in a sweet, sarcastic manner while waving her hand.

Twilight then realized what she meant, "I... I didn't mean to..." she tried to apologize as Cadance came back, "I was just asking." she claimed.

"This is the right bus, Twilight." Cadance spoke getting her attention, "Go ahead." she beckoned kindly before walking off again

"But... I didn't mean to cut in front..." Twilight tried to explain but the dean is long gone.

"Ugh..." Sour groaned, "... well it's too late now..." she muttered as Sunny looks away with her arms crossed.

Twilight then boarded the vehicle as its doors opened for her, "Are we gonna win?!" Indigo Zap suddenly exclaimed right on her face.

"I... I don't know..." Twilight replied nervously.

"Wrong answer!" Indigo yelled with a glare, "Try again!" she demanded while holding onto the railing of her seat as she leaned into Twilight's face once more, "Are we gonna win?!" she screamed.

"Um...I guess?" Twilight replied as she nervously as on the pathway of the bus, "I-It's just...I mean..." she stammered while rubbing the back of her neck, "I heard that CHS is doing well now... with their reputation." she pointed out, "And, I mean, it's not better than ours... of course," she said getting more and more anxious at every word she spoke, "But we can't let them do it, you know?" she asked, "Win, I mean?" she pointed out while rubbing her left hand nervously, "Right?" she asked ending her lame speech as her schoolmates stares at indecorously with Indigo shaking her head in confusion with a dumbfounded look.

The bus driver then spoke, "You're gonna hafta take your seat!" he told her.

As Twilight walks through the pathway, the others students would occupy the vacated seats next to them, clearly expressing that no one wants to sit with her.

Twilight then arrives at the back of the bus where Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest are at, Twilight then turns to Sugarcoat, "Hi, Sugarcoat." she greeted with a small smile while placing her bag on her lap.

"That was a really bad speech..." Sugarcoat spoke, "You should consider not speaking in public." she suggested bluntly before turning away.

The bus engine started as Twilight sadly frown before letting out a small smile as she unzipped her bag, revealing Spike inside, "Well, Spike..." she spoke, "...at least I've got you with me." she said while patting him gently on the head.

Both Spike and Twilight turns to their right to see Lemon headbanging wildly while listening a rock music in her headphones. Lemon then turns to her, "Dude..." she spoke while taking the headset off of her ears, "... you have gotta hear this!" she exclaimed as she suddenly placing them over Twilight's ears.

"Uh?" Twilight uttered as the rock music blast through her ears, "Eh!" she yelped while cringing as the bus took off.

**-BREAK-**

**Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

Meanwhile at CHS, we see Levi Ackerman and Lester the Unlikely at the rooftop with the latter monitoring the place using a drone. Down below at the school footsteps, we see Ochako Uraraka and Compa having a conversation when IF joins them. Inside the school's entrance hall, we see Brawley Beats, Ringo, Eijiro Kirishima, Yosuke Hanamura and Donnel having a conversation by the staircase with Yosuke doing some weird skit.

Meanwhile at the music room, the Rainbooms, in their pony form, playing an upbeat, rock and roll music while Chizuru Tachibana, Maricar Funabori, Sting Eucliffe and Ben Tennyson watching them from the piano area. Once the girls are done playing, their ears, wings and tails magically disappears as the others let's out an applause.

"Men... the girls are getting better and better with their music." Ben commented with a smile.

Sting nodded, "And that's just practice." he mused.

Funabori then turns to Chizuru, "By the way, Chizuru... have your band been in any musical events lately?'' she asked.

"Yuuki, Oohori and I went to this live house called CiRCLE." Chizuru spoke, "There we met this pretty young woman named Marina Tsukishima." he stated.

"So, did you guys get to play?'' Sting asked.

Chizuru nodded, "We did." he replied, "Thought... we almost never get to play there since she prefers girl bands more." he admitted, "So, I begged and I plead to her and got her convinced but in the condition that we help her find some girl bands to perform there, so I introduced After School Tea Time to her and finally got my band to perform there." he explained, "And oh... Flash Drive as well." he added. He then turns to the Rainbooms, "Maybe I should suggest these girls to play there, they're extremely talented, so Marina-dono would love to have them perform in CiRCLE." he said.

"Woah! I like to see that." Ben mused.

Rainbow Dash then spoke, "I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition..." she hoped, "... because we would totally rock it!" she exclaimed in excitement while strumming her guitar.

Sunset Shimmer then spoke, "Um... we're supposed to keep magic out of the Friendship Games, remember?" she reminded as Rainbow rolled her eyes.

Rarity Belle powdered her face with a small puff while looking into a collapsible mirror upon her left hand, "Easier said than done, darling..." she spoke putting away her items, "I'm sure in Equestria, magic does whatever you want... but..." she stated.

"This isn't Equestria." Sunset pointed out with a sigh.

Chizuru then spoke, "Ah... chill out, Sunset-chii!" he advised, "Don't get so worked up with this, we'll come across that later but now... we need to enjoy today's festivity!" he stated.

Applejack approaches Sunset, "He's right, sugarcube." she spoke while putting her hands on the amber skinned girl's shoulders, "Besides... when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out." she reassured with a smile.

Sunset smiled back, "Thanks, Applejack." she replied.

"Well..." Rarity chimed getting everyone's attention, "... while you've been working on keeping the magic out of the games..." she stated, "... I've been working on what to put in!" she giggled in excitement.

Ben facefaulted, "Oh boy..." he muttered.

Applejack looks at Rarity in disbelief, "Rarity... what did you go an' do?" she asked.

Suddenly, a clothing rack rolled up in front her, Fluttershy and Sunset, much to their surprise. Rarity then spoke, "Well... I had a little time on my hands." she claimed as a rack went over Pinkie Pie at her drum set, who then poked out wearing a pirate bandana and black eye patch over her left one as she smiled widely, "And since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are..." she pointed out while a rack roll up near Rainbow and as the rainbow-haired girl was about to touch one, "I made a few options for uniforms!" the fashionista exclaimed as she pops out of the rack with a shirt and shorts upon a hanger in her right hand before putting an entire soccer outfit all over Rainbow.

Ben let's out a whistle, "Whoo~ Sexy~" he mused which earns him a smack at the back of the head, courtesy of Sting and an Alive Magazine.

Rainbow blushed at Ben's reaction, "Uh, Rarity... you really didn't have to do that..." she said while rubbing the back of her head in discomfort.

"I know!" Rarity giggled.

"No..." Applejack spoke while holding a pair of outfits while the others looks at each other while Pinkie is seen wearing a pink beard and a wizard hat, "You really didn't have to." she pointed out indecorously.

"I know!" Rarity giggled while pressing her hands against her cheeks. Then an idea came to mind, "Ooh! And while we're at it..." she stated turning her gaze at Chizuru, Funabori, Sting and Ben, "... there are a couple of people here that I want to try dressing up!" she cheered which caused Funabori, Sting and Ben to back away a bit.

"I got to get out of here..." Chizuru muttered in horror.

Outside the music room, we see Yuu Narukami and Gaius having a conversation when the door slams open which caught their attention, Chizuru was about to run out only to trip when Rarity caught his legs.

"Help! Lemme go, Rarity!" Chizuru exclaimed in panic.

"Oh no! You're not getting away!" Rarity denied, "Ever since you've grown taller, I've been meaning to dress you up with something fancy and I'm taking no for answer!" she declared as she began to pull him back inside.

"No!" Chizuru cried, "Yuu! Gaius! HEEEELP!" he called out while trying to crawl away only to be pulled back in the room as the door closed shut.

Yuu and Gaius looks at each other before shrugging their shoulders as if nothing happen.

**-BREAK-**

Outside the school, the buses from Crystal Prep Academy arrives as the students and officials got down one by one, Levi took notice of this from the rooftop.

"Hey, Lester." Levi called getting the Hollywood nerd's attention, "Those kids must be the junkies from Crystal Prep." he pointed out.

Lester turns his attention at the buses, "Woah... check'em out." he spoke, "Check how stuck-up they look." he pointed out, "Kinda reminds me of you." he added.

"Oi." Levi replied.

At the sidewalks where the buses are parked, both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna greeted Principal Cinch and Dean Cadance.

"Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch." Celestia explained to Cinch, the latter had her arms crossed, "There have been quite a few changes since your last visit." she pointed out with a smile.

"Oh, yes, Principal Celestia..." Cinch spoke while pushing her glasses up, "... I'm sure that would be fascinating." she huffed sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Luna and Cadance shared an embrace, "Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadance." Luna said happily before facefaulting, "Even if it means another defeat…" she pointed out bluntly as Cadance gave her a concerned look.

"Thank you, Vice Principal Luna." Cadance replied, "But I hear it's not going to be so easy this time…" she pointed out while placing her right hand on Luna's left shoulder before they walked off while students were chatting about near them, "By the way... I heard that you're dating someone?'' the dean asked.

Luna chuckled, "Indeed, I am." she confirmed referring to Johnny Bravo, "But sadly... he's not here, right now." she pointed out.

Back on the bus, Twilight peers out the door, she was about to get down when Indigo ran past her, "Comin' through!" Indigo exclaimed while shoving Twilight aside as she ran off of the vehicle causing the glasses-wearing student to lose her balance and fell down on Sunny, much to Sour's surprise.

Both Sunny and Twilight as the former glares at the latter, "Seriously?" Sunny asked sarcastically and demand.

"Oh, sorry..." Twilight apologized tugging the left strand of her hair nervously as Sunny stood up, "I didn't mean to..." she said as Sunny walks away with a huff, Twilight got up and unintentionally blocking Sour's path, "Oh, sorry..." she apologized, "Why don't you go ahead?" she offered while gesturing towards the open sidewalk.

Sour smiled, "You are such a sweetie!" she spoke while putting her hands together in a sweet manner, "I am watching you!" she warned with a glare before walking off.

Twilight sighed and was about to follow her to line up with her classmates but halted once more when she saw Lemon at the entrance of the bus, still listening to the rock music on her headphones, rocking her head back and forth while strumming an imaginary guitar, "Ahh! Yeah!" she cheered as she jumps down onto the sidewalk as she walked over to her fellow students.

Sugarcoat then exits the vehicle with her hands behind her back, she slightly turns to Twilight, "You are kinda being a doormat right now." she bluntly pointed out before walking off.

Twilight let's out another sigh when suddenly, she heard her device let's out a humming noise. She checks her device and notice a beeping light that is pointing towards the school, Twilight pushes her glasses up while Spike briefly peeking his head out from the bag before going back in. Twilight briefly glances at her schoolmates before making her way towards the school.

As Twilight walks forward, we see two girls coming out from the school's front entrance. The first girl has a semi-long, pale, light grayish opal messy hair with light gray streaks, she has brilliant gold eyes and has a pale, spring green skin tone. She wears a pink sleeveless dress, blue frilled shorts, orange socks and dark pink boots. This is Lyra Heartstrings.

The second girl has a curly, moderate cobalt blue and light fuchsia hair, she has moderate cyan eyes and has a light apple greenish gray skin tone. She wears a white thigh-length dress with yellow and light-blue lines and blue, frilled collar, white high socks with light-blue lines and light-blue shoes. This is Bon Bon.

"Hi, Twilight." Bon Bon greeted with a wave.

However, Twilight ignored them, causing Lyra to shrug and shake her head in confusion.

**And cut! That's it for this chapter for now and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Abacus Cinch has made her dastartdly appearance and the guys of AWA has something in store for her.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Principal Abacus Cinch, Shining Armor, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon are from the My Little Pony - Equestria Girls franchise**

**Next chapter, the gang will finally meet the human counterpart of Princess Twilight, I hope you all look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


	4. Pre-Friendship Games Part 4

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter! I've been playing a few indie games lately, Ghost School, Blank Dream, Coffin of Ashes and Yuppie Psycho. Hmm... wonder if I could do a story about those games.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Yuya Sakaki, Yuzu Hiragi, Yuto and Serena will make a future appearance.**

**Synchro - 1. There will be a future Senran Kagura Mission Fic 2. Clockwork Planet is up to debate 3. Characters from Acchi Kocci will appear in future chapters 4. Characters from OreShura will appear in future chapters 5. Fox Spirit Matchmaker is up to debate 6. Broly, which Broly is a secret, is already part of the AWA**

**nothing2read - Yup! That was a BanG Dream reference which means characters from the anime will make a future appearance**

**Bloodred2002 - It was sad day for everyone. Not because the studio got burned down but the lives that were lost! I hope the culprit gets executed and may his soul rot in hell!**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

Twilight Sparkle enters the spacious hall of Canterlot High while trying to locate the signal her device is pointing at. Upon entering the school, Edward Elric and Allen Walker were having a conversation at the staircase when they did a double take upon setting sights on Twilight, the two looks at each other in surprise and bemusement.

Cherry Crash then came across Twilight, "Hey, Twilight." she greeted before walking off, Twilight slightly turns to her before shrugging her shoulders.

Then Sweet Leaves walks past Twilight, "Hi, Twilight." she greeted with a wave which confuses the Crystal Prep student on the process.

Then Mystery Mint walks past her, "Hi, Twilight." she greeted with a wave.

Then a girl walks-by her, "Hey, you, lookin' good." she greeted. The girl has a light-amber skin tone, a short curly orange hair and has dark eyes hidden behind a large, round-brown glasses. She wears a pink blouse over a light-blue collared shirt with a green necktie, brown skirt, white socks and brown sandals with yellow straps. This is Scribble Dee.

"Um, hi..." Twilight greeted back nervously in confusion.

Then another girl walks-by her, "Hey, what's happenin'?" the girl greeted. The girl has a light-green skin tone, she has a brown hair tied in a lower bun and has orange-brown eyes. She wears a violet cardigan over a red blouse, black slacks and red pumps. This is Sophisticata.

Then Blueberry Cake walks past her, "Really nice to see you." she greeted with a sassy look.

Then another girl and a boy walks past her, "Twilight, how ya doin'?" the girl greeted with the boy nodding in greeting. The girl has a light-purple skin tone, she has a waist-length brown hair and has purple eyes. She wears a light blue sweater with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck, a purple knee-length skirt, white socks and purple shoes. This is Velvet Sky.

The boy has a lanky look with a light teal hair, he has blue eyes and yellow skin tone. He is wearing an orange vest over a white shirt, brown slacks and black sneakers. This is Bright Idea.

Then another girl walks past her, "Twilight, yo!" the girl greeted with a wave of her hand. The girl has a light-green skin tone, she has purple eyes and a long purple hair tied in low pigtails. She wears a brown buttoned vest over a white blouse with puff shoulders, a calf-length red skirt and purple pumps with a star logo. She also wears a star-shaped necklace. This is Starlight.

Then Shoto Todoroki walks past her, "Greeting, Miss Twilight." he greeted with a nod.

He was then followed by Sakura Haruno, "Hello, Twilight-san, it's good to see you again." she greeted with a bow.

Then Shuuhei Hisagi walks past her, "Sup, Twilight." he greeted before taking notice of her get-up, "You look like a nerd." he pointed out indecorously.

Twilight turns to them while walking backwards, "Hi... hello... " she greeted back nervously and confusion with a hand on the back of her head, "Um, good..." she said when she accidentally bumps onto Flash Sentry which sends both of them crashing to the floor with Twilight's glasses falling off her face.

Flash then recognized Twilight, "Twilight?" he mentioning her name before slowly getting up, "I almost didn't recognize you." he admitted as picks her up by the arms, allowing her to stand as well. She then began waving her arms around with squinted eyes, she then touches the Flash's chest with her hand. He then took notice of the black-framed glasses upon the floor, "When did you start wearin' glasses?" he asked before picking up her glasses.

"Um, like, since forever..." Twilight replied.

"Oh... so how long are you here for?" Flash asked with the glasses in hand.

"Just for the Friendship Games." Twilight replied still with squinted eyes.

"Right... of course!" Flash claimed, "We'll totally win with you here." he said while putting the glasses back over her eyes which allows her to view his face. She stared at him for a moment before looking back at her device that is beeping loudly while glowing.

"Uh, I gotta go." Twilight replied before running off rather instantly as Flash watches her go in confusion.

"Uh, okay..." Flash replied while rubbing the back of his neck, "Bye?" he called out with a small wave of his hand, "Aw…" he moaned while placing his hands over his face in embarrassment as Muffins walks up to him before patting him on the left shoulder out of reassurance as he gave her a blank look.

Asuza Nakano then walks towards him with her arms crossed, "Still not over that girl?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why ya ask?" Flash asked back.

Asuza looks away with a small blush, "Nothing." she replied when Muffins pats her on the left shoulder out of reassurance. Asuza gave her a blank look, "I can't tell if you're supporting me or you're actually making fun of me." she admitted indecorously.

Meanwhile back inside the music room, Rarity Belle is seen busy dressing up everyone, zipping to one person to another. Fluttershy is dressed like a hockey goalie with gear similar to her regular clothes with the pads and gloves upon her along with a face mask and goalie stick. Pinkie Pie is in a cowgirl outfit complete with a hat, blue dress, and leather boots. Rainbow Dash is dressed as a police officer while holding a black nightstick in her hands and a blue uniform dress. Sunset wears a blue outfit of a welder, equipped with orange oven mitts and a face mask. Meanwhile, Applejack is wearing what appeared to be a cricket uniform that had a number fourteen upon its front with a helmet that had apples upon its sides and a scooper upon her right hand.

The girls are not the only one who got dressed up by Rarity. Maricar Funabori is currently dressed up as a cheerleader, Chizuru Tachibana is dress up as 80's Hulk Hogan, Ben Tennyson is dressed up as a WWE Referee and Sting Eucliffe is dressed up as Rowdy Roddy Piper.

"This attire is pretty embarrassing." Funabori commented with a red face while covering the lower part of her face with her pompoms.

"You think you got it bad..." Chizuru spoke with a blank look, "... I'm dressed up as Hulk Hogan!" he exclaimed while doing Hogan's trademark poses.

"I know Scotsmen wears quilts but I still feel awkward wearing one." Sting admitted.

Ben chuckled, "You got to admire Rarity's creativity when comes to making outfits." he mused.

"I can see that...'' Chizuru spoke, "... but we look ridiculous right now." he pointed out.

Suddenly the music door's open and in came, Ron Simmons whom taken notice of everyone's attire. Everyone turns to him as Ron looks at them in utter disbelief and bemusement, he puts his hands on his hips while letting out a nasal sounds from his nose and then... "DAMN!" he yelled which made everyone flinch in surprise with Fluttershy hiding behind Sunset as Ron left the room without uttering another word.

Everyone stayed quiet for a minute before Chizuru spoke, "I think Mister Simmons agrees with me." he claimed.

Applejack then spoke, "Setting aside Mister Simmon's reaction...'' she said, "Uh, Rarity." she called out, "These outfits are great..." she admitted, "... but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear?" she asked, "You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start!" she pointed out in concern.

"Oh, pff. Kch. Fff Ts!" Rarity scoffed while placing a hanger with a dress back on the rack, "Don't be silly, darling!" she spoke, "Putting effort into clothes is what I live for!" she declared clasping her hands together, "And spending time with my friends fills me with energy!" she cheered as she jumps in excitement while letting out a bright, shining aura around her body with her pony ears sprouted as her hair grew out into a long ponytail as he friends looks at her in amazement.

"Oooh~ Shiny~" Chizuru said dumbly.

Sunset then spoke, "And magic, too, I guess..." she uttered while pulling her face mask down.

Sting then stood next to her, "Someone should teach you girls how to keep your magic in control." he suggested.

"Anyone you know is available for that?" Sunset asked as Sting got into thinking.

Meanwhile just outside the music room, we see Twilight walking around when her device kept beeping and humming. Suddenly, the device opens as the magical aura Rarity that she is emitting is being suck in towards her device.

Back inside the music room, Rarity floats down to the floor with a tired look, "Actually, Applejack..." she spoke as everyone looks at her in concern, "... now that you mention it..." she pointed out tiredly as her ears and tails vanished, "I suppose I could use a tiny break..." she admitted before collapsing down but Applejack caught her.

"I told you." Applejack reprimanded.

"What happened to her?" Funabori asked in concern.

"Her magical aura suddenly disappeared." Chizuru spoke, "But I don't think fatigue is the reason why it vanished." he pointed out.

"If not then... what is it?" Ben asked.

Before the blonde could reply, the door opens once more and came in Twilight with a device in hand. Her sudden presence caught everyone by surprise but smiled nonetheless.

"Twilight?!" the Rainbooms exclaimed in delight, much to the girl's confusion.

Chizuru was about to say something when realization hits him, "That's not Princess Twilight..." he muttered in shock which caught Ben's attention.

"What? What do you mean?" Ben asked in confusion.

Chizuru pointed a finger at Sci-Twi, "Observe~" he replied with a smooth voice.

The Rainbooms then gathers around Twilight, "Well, ah'll be!" Applejack spoke while wrapping her left arm around her shoulders, "You shoulda told us you were comin'." she stated with a smile.

Rarity then took notice of Twilight's attire, "Darling, those glasses..." she pointed out while letting out a nervous chuckle and a smile, "And what are you wearing?" she asked, "It's so... severe..." she said.

"My... uniform?" Twilight replied in confusion.

"Your uniform for what?" Fluttershy asked.

"For... Crystal Prep." Twilight replied nervously, "But why does everyone at this school know who I am?" she asked in confusion.

Meanwhile, Ben's eyes widen realization, "Ooooh... I get it now." he muttered softly, "That girl is this world's version of Princess Twilight." he pointed out.

Sting crosses his arms, "No wonder she looks so confused." he pointed out.

Back with the girls, Rainbow Dash then spoke, "Did you just say 'Crystal Prep'?" she asked in confusion.

Suddenly, Spike pops out from Twilight's bag while barking lively, "Spike?!" the girls exclaimed in glee with Fluttershy patting the dog's head.

Twilight gasped in shock, "You know my dog's name, too?" she asked as the girls glances at each other in confusion.

Outside the music room, we see Principal Celestia and Principal Abacus Cinch walking down the halls while having a conversation.

"And our music program has especially taken off..." Principal Celestia was saying when took notice of Twilight by the music room's open doorway, "Twilight?" she uttered out of surprise.

Twilight shook her head, "This is getting ridiculous!" she stated.

"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student." Cinch spoke while walking into the room before standing beside the glasses wearing girl.

"Your student?" Celestia asked in confusion.

Cinch then spoke, "The smart ones are always curious." she replied while placing her left hand upon the girl's shoulders, "I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates." she said before walking off with Twilight, leaving everyone - sans, the guys from AWA - in confusion.

Celestia turns to them, "I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister." she noted with a raised eyebrow.

Pinkie then spoke, "She doesn't!" she pointed out, "That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from this world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight from the pony world since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses!" she explained rather fast.

Celestia stares at her in bewilderment, "Never mind…" she uttered before walking off.

Everyone in the room were silent in disbelief until Chizuru spoke, "Well... that was a strange surprise.'' he mused, "Who knew that we'll meet Princess Twilight's human counterpart." he stated.

"Umm.. what should we do now?" Fluttershy asked.

Chizuru shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see any problems with her, so we'll let things go for now." he explained.

**-BREAK-**

Back outside of the school, we see Principal Cinch was guiding Twilight back to the line of Crystal Prep students beside the buses.

Twilight then spoke, "I'm sorry, Principal Cinch." she apologized, "I was just following these strange readings..." she began explaining before looking back at her device with narrowed eyes, "Actually..." she started, "they led me to those girls and—" she was about to say when both her and Cinch stopped walking when Yui Hirasawa made her presence to them.

Yui is currently wearing a black shirt with a black & white scarf drapped down on her shoulders, black tattered jeans and brown shoes. She has tattered scarves wrapped around her wrists and a sunglasses dangling on her shirt.

Yui walks past them with a grin on her face while ominously strumming her guitar.

Both Twilight and Cinch watches her walk away with confused look before the latter spoke, "Twilight..." Cinch started, "... all of Crystal Prep, in fact," she corrected, "... require your complete focus." she pointed out while raising the Twilight's head up with her right index finger with a serious expression as she walks past her.

"But why does everyone at this school seem to know me?" Twilight asked in confusion.

Cinch turns back to her, "Perhaps they're trying to confuse you." she replied, "Perhaps they're trying to lure you away." she added.

"It didn't feel like anyone was trying to lure me..." Twilight admitted.

"I don't know what they're playing at..." Cinch spoke, "... but I guarantee, it isn't to help us win." she stated while gesturing for her to get in line with the rest of her fellow students as Twilight did so.

**-BREAK-**

Back inside the school, we see the Rainbooms alongside Chizuru, Funabori, Ben and Sting leaving the music room and were about to head left hallways when Funabori decided go right.

"I'm going to meet with Kazama-san and the others, so I'll see you guys later." Funabori said.

"Okay." Chizuru replied.

"See ya later, Maricar!" Pinkie cheered while waving her hand.

Funabori giggled as she proceeds to walk towards the right hall, passing many students on the process, she then made a turn at one corner when she accidentally bumps onto a person.

"Eep!" Funabori yelped causing her to fall down on the floor.

"Oh my!" a voice gasped, "Are you okay, ma'dame?" the voice asked in concern.

Funabori looks up to see a handsome boy offering her a hand. He has a smooth, combed down blonde hair and has blue eyes with his right eye covered by his bangs. He wears a white long-sleeved collared shirt with a black necktie over a black vest, black pants and blue & white sneakers.

Funabori can't helped but blush at his handsome feature, "I-I'm fine..." she replied while accepting his hand.

The boy pulls her up, "I'm really sorry for bumping onto you, ma'dame." he apologized.

Funabori shook her head, "N-no... it's okay." she replied.

"Still... is there anything I can do to make it up for you?" the boy insisted.

"It's fine... really, it's okay." Funabori reassured.

The boy smiled, "If you say so, ma'dame." he said, "By the way... thy name is Chandler Cheescake, I am new to this school." he introduced himself, "May I ask for your name in return?" he requested.

"M-Maricar... Maricar Funabori." Funabori introduced herself.

"Ah~ Such a wonderful name." Chandler commented with a smile which made Funabori blushed harder, "Very well... Lady Maricar, can I ask you for directions? I was about to head towards the principal's office but I don't know where." he explained.

"I see." Funabori replied before pointing at one direction, "Principal Celestia's office is straight that hall.'' she pointed out.

"Ah~ Thank you very much." Chandler replied in agreement, "Once again, I apologize for bumping onto you but I do hope we see each other again." he stated with a smile.

Funabori then twirls her hair, "If... if you say so..." she replied.

"Well then... I bid your farewell for now, Lady Maricar." Chandler said before walking off.

Funabori watches him go with red cheeks, she then shook her head before resuming her walk. Meanwhile with Chandler, he turns to one corner while letting out a sinister smile.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the other hallway, we see the Rainbooms along with Chizuru, Ben and Sting having a conversation about their previous encounter with the human counterpart of Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Chizuru then spoke, "So let me get this straight... you saw a strange person the other day, snooping around the school's statue with some sort of scanner in hand and ran away when you saw her." he stated.

"That's about it." Sunset replied.

"But who do you think that strange person could be?" Ben asked.

Chizuru crosses his arms, "I bet that person is this world's Twilight but I can't be too sure." he replied.

"If that was Twilight... why is she doing this?" Sting asked.

"Like what the principal of those Crystal Prep junkies just said..." Chizuru spoke, "... the smart ones are always curious." he pointed out, "Magic must have caught Twilight's attention and trying to research it but for what purpose is unknown to me." he explained.

"That makes sense." Applejack said.

Ben then placed two hands behind the back of his head, "Still... I can't believe that we actually get to meet this world's version of Princess Twilight." he admitted, "But what I can't accept is that she's a student from Crytal Prep, of all schools." he stated.

"Are you saying that Twilight is playing against us?!" Rainbow pointed out, "She'd never do that!" she exclaimed.

"Our Twilight wouldn't." Fluttershy chimed in.

"I think we should have conversation without getting confused which Twilight are we talking about." Sting suggested with his arms crossed.

Sunset then stops walking as she spoke, "Our Twilight is a princess in Equestria and an expert in friendship magic!" she yelled as she turns back to everyone much to their surprise, "And if she was here..." she said, "... we'd have already figured out why magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes!" she explained in frustration. Her eyes then widened in realization as she noticed everyone is staring at her in shock with Chizuru sporting a pursed lips.

Sting spoke, "Mi'lady... are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Sunset let's out a sigh, "I'm sorry..." she apologized for her outburst, "... I'm just frustrated that I haven't heard back from her..." she admitted with tired look.

Applejack then spoke, "She's a princess in Equestria." she pointed out, "Probably got problems of her own to deal with." she explained.

"We certainly can't expect her to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever." Rarity spoke, "Especially if it's to deal with something as minor as a few, random pony-ups." she pointed out with a smirk.

"But they aren't minor!" Sunset exclaimed, "Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown!" she explained, "It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust..." she noted, "... if we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control..." she stated while leaning up against a locker with a depressed look while a strand of her hair fell over her left eye.

Sting sighed, "Mi'lady... you should calm down, I'm sure everything will work out fine." he stated while Chizuru and Ben are pushing each other trying to get the other to say something.

"Sting is right." Fluttershy spoke, "I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out." she reassured.

"Yer the one who helped us understand what was goin' on with the sirens a while back." Applejack pointed out, "Remember?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"I guess..." Sunset replied, "But Twilight was the one who really figured out what we needed to defeat them." she pointed out.

Rarity then walks towards Sunset, "But don't you remember, darling?" she asked as she placed her hands on her left arm while fixing the loose strand of her hair, pushing it up above her eye, "What we needed to defeat them... was you." she pointed out with a smile.

Chizuru then spoke, "Sunset... you are given the responsibility to keep magic out of the games but that doesn't necessarily means you should do it alone." he pointed out, "Princess Twilight may not be here to help you but we're here." he said, "We're you friends and we're willing to help you anytime." he offered with a smile.

Sunset smiled back, "All right." she replied as everyone let's out a cheer.

"All right!" Rainbow cheered with a fist pump, "Come on, guys!" she said, "Let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy." she stated as everyone walks forward, "Hey, Chizuru. Did you find something about the games' events?" she asked.

"I was close to finding out before I got kicked out of the faculty area." Chizuru replied.

"That's an obvious outcome." Ben mused.

Meanwhile, Sunset stayed behind in deep thoughts, Sting then came back, "You coming, mi'lady?" he asked.

Sunset turns to him, "I'll... catch up with you guys in a bit." she replied earning a nod from the Dragon Slayer before leaving. Sunset once again in deep thoughts before smiling as she walks towards a different direction.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile outside the school courtyard, we see the Crystal Prep students still line-up at the sidewalks, Twilight included. Then the school's door opens as Sunset steps out before opening her book.

Sunset let's out a sigh, "Still no reply..." she muttered before looking at the Wondercolt statue, she then closes her book before making her way down the steps towards the monument.

With Twilight, her device once again activate while letting out a beep as it's pointed towards the school's statue, she then proceeds to follow it with narrowed eyes.

As Twilight got close to the statue, her device opens once again as Sunset arrives at the other side of the statue, "Maybe there's another way I could reach her..." she mused while placing her right hand on the mirror which suddenly let out a burst of energy as her appendage got stuck to it ad a red aura flows out through the glass, "Hey!" she yelped while placing her left hand against the mirror to try and pry herself off of it, dropping her book on the process, "Let go!" she exclaimed as the aura was going into Twilight's device at the other side of the statue.

As the red aura continues to get sucked inside Twilight's device, she then forcely close it shut which broke the connection which cause both girls to fall down the ground.

Sunset quickly sat up and noticed Twilight, she then stood up, "What did you do?!" she demanded in concern.

Twilight stood up nervously, "Twilight!" a voice called, she then turns to see Dean Cadance standing besides a bus with a clipboard in her hands, "You have to check in with the others." she reminded which prompted Twilight to run, leaving Sunset alone in confusion.

Sunset then walks over to the mirror and placed a hand on it, her eyes widen in horror when she realized that the portal vanished, "Where's the portal?" she asked moving both of her hands across it in panic, "WHERE'S THE PORTAL?!" she screamed in shock.

**And cut! That's it for this chapter for now, so please look forward for the next one!**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Scribble Dee, Sophisticata, Velvet Sky, Bright Idea and Starlight are from the My Little Pony - Equestria Girls franchise**

**Chandler Cheesecake is an OC of mine**

**Next chapter... the Rainbooms & the AWA gang will be confronting the Shadowbolts!**

**Until then paalam!**


	5. Pre-Friendship Games Part 5

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry I couldn't upload a chapter last week, heavy rain and cleaning the streets got me occupied. Glad that everyone likes the previous chapter, though I'm surprised by the positive feedback for Ron Simmon's return and Yui Hirasawa's 'walk-n-go while strumming her guitar' gimmick.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Chikane and Himeko are already part of AWA - the same thing can be said for Keiko, Botan and Yukina.**

**bast234 - Ya'll find out soon.**

**nothing2read - Ya think so?**

**xiodan56 - You, my friend, just gave me an idea.**

**And with that done, let's get into this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic. **

**-EARTH 615-**

**Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

The next day at Canterlot High School, we see a few students roaming outside the school courtyard. We see Yuusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Lubbock hanging out by the school steps when Lon'qu and Kanji Tatsumi approaches them. Meanwhile, we see Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Kyouko Sakura and Hitomi Shizuki hanging out by the school's statue having a conversation.

Of course, we see Levi Ackerman and Lester the Unlikely at the school's rooftop arguing once again about pancakes and waffles prompting Naoto Shirogane to get in-between the two.

But where are the rest?

Inside the school's gymnasium, it is currently filled with students from both CHS and Crystal Prep, the area is currently decorated nicely for the welcoming party. Seems nice? Not actually... the gymnasium is currently divided in two with CHS & AWA taking the right side of the area while Crystal Prep taking the left side of the area.

Though, Vinyl Scratch can be seen at the other side in one booth playing music.

At the court, we see Flash Sentry, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon greeting Sour Sweet and Sugarcoat with a smile, Sour greeted back with a smile only for her to frown while crushing the cup in her hand before dropping it to the floor and crushing it with her foot as Flash, Lyra and Bob Bon glares at her.

Cesaro Oohori then steps in front of the trio with a can of soda in hand while glaring at Sour. Both Sour and Sugarcoat recognized him as one of the boys that they saw the other day, Oohori then proceeds to crush the can of soda in his hand before putting it in his mouth, chewing it before swallowing it, he then let's out a horse-like grin which shows his teeth that twinkles, much to the Crystal Prep student's disgust.

"Oh God!" Kenji Kazama let's out a shout from the bleachers of what he just saw, "Are you trying to intimidate them or gross them out?!" he exclaimed.

"Both!" Oohori shouted back.

At the top of the bleachers, Kenji is with Edward Elric, Allen Walker, Sheele and Maricar Funabori. Kenji sat down as he spoke, "Geez... these Friendship Games sure don't seem all that friendly.'' he commented.

Edward nodded, "Yeah." he replied in agreement, "Why call this 'Friendship Games' when both sides aren't friendly at each other." he stated, "They should renamed with something like... Interschool Battle Cup - Best of the Best!." he suggested.

"You're watching too much, Ring of Honor and PWG, Ed." Allen mused.

Funabori watches everyone in concern when Chandler Cheesecake sat next to her, "Bonsoir, Lady Maricar, it's a pleasure meeting you again." he greeted with a charming smile.

Funabori blushed, "Oh! H-Hello, Mister Cheesecake!" she squeaked in greeting.

"Chandler is fine." Chandler requested, "Mister Cheesecake sounds like my father." he pointed out.

Sheele then spoke, "Um, Maricar... who is this person?" she asked.

"Yeah! Who's the douche?!" Edward followed rather rudely.

"Edward!" Sheele chastised.

Funabori turns to them, "This is Chandler Cheescake... he's a new student." she introduced, "I met him yesterday and he ask me for directions." she explained.

Chandler chuckled, "And I'm forever grateful for the help." he said, "By the way... I would love to get to know you better, Lady Maricar, are you free for tonight?'' he asked.

Funabori blushed further, "Waa-I... I..." she stuttered nervously.

Chandler chuckled again, "You don't need to answer right away, I can wait." he stated.

Meanwhile, Kenji watches Funabori's interactions to Chandler with narrowed eyes, _"What's up with this, douche? I know it's not my place to whom Funabori interacts but I got a bad feeling about this guy."_ he thought. He then noticed Edward staring at him with a grin, "What?!" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jealous?!" Edward teased.

The scene cut at the middle part of the bleachers, we see Momo Yaoyorozu and Sakura Haruno having a conversation when they saw Edward falling down the seats, "AAAAHH!" he screamed as everyone watches him fall down in bewilderment.

Meanwhile outside the school gymnasium, we see the Rainbooms alongside Ben Tennyson, Sting Eucliffe and Chizuru Tachibana making their way towards the gym's door with the girls wearing something different.

Sunset Shimmer is currently wearing a light maroon dress that included sun markings upon the skirt, and a black, transparent underskirt, Applejack is currently wearing a brown jacket over a white top, with an orange skirt that had apples upon it over brown leggings down to her shoes, Rainbow Dash is currently wearing a light blue jacket that had a large, white collar, over a red shirt with her symbol of rainbow lightning on it, wearing a light green skirt as well, Rarity Belle is currently wearing a sparkling light blue dress, which including diamonds upon the skirt, and a feathery collar while wearing her red-framed glasses, Fluttershy is currently wearing a greenish and had a pink ribbon tied at the collar, while the skirt had butterflies on it and Pinkie Pie is currently wearing a striped blue and white dress with a small, navy blue tie, and a blue skirt with balloons upon it.

"What do ya mean the portal's gone?" Applejack asked.

"I mean it's gone!" Sunset replied, "It's closed," she added, "It's not there anymore!" she exclaimed angrily.

Sting then spoke, "Please calm down, Sunset!" he said, "Getting angry and frustrated won't solve our current problem." he pointed out.

"Sting is right." Chizuru spoke, "Look... we're shock as well that the portal to Equestria suddenly went bye-bye but we need to process the situation well, so we can find out what the fuck is going on?!" he explained.

Sunset sighed, "You're right... I'm sorry." she apologized.

"It's fine, Milady." Sting reassured, "Though we still need to find out how and why the portal disappeared.'' he pointed out.

"Do you think the Apostles has something to do with it?" Rainbow asked.

Ben shook his head, "Probably not." he replied, "If it was the Apostles' doings, we would have detected them already.'' he stated.

As the group approaches the gym's door, the door suddenly slams open and out came an irritated Shinozaki, "That's it! I can't take the suffocating atmosphere of this place anymore!" he exclaimed in annoyance before walking off.

Then Yuuki Asaba and Son Gohan follows him out, "Dude! No one is arguing in there, they're just glaring at each other!" the former pointed out.

"Still suffocating!" Shinozaki replied.

Everyone watches the guys walk away in bewilderment as Chizuru spoke, "Putting aside the drama that we just witnessed... we need to find out how the portal to Equestria suddenly vanished without a trace!" he stated.

Sunset then opens the door, "I don't know..." she replied before entering with everyone following suit, "But I think it's got something to do with that Twilight..." she said while taking notice of Twilight Sparkle at the other side of the court.

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Twilight?" he repeated.

Everyone then noticed Twilight walking around with her device in hand, "What in tarnation is she up to?" Applejack asked.

Ben crosses his arms, "Probably searching for anything suspicious." he replied.

"Maybe we should present Blinx and Chopper to become her specimens, maybe that'll satisfy her and stop what she's doing." Chizuru suggested with a blank look and a casual smile.

"What kind of twisted suggestion is that?!" Sting retorted in disbelief.

Twilight pointed her device around the floor, scanning for any anomalies, she bumps head into set of balloons held down by a single cinderblock, she then took a few steps back and bumps into Indigo Zap whom is having a conversation with a boy. The boy has a grayish azure skin tone, he has a messy pale, light grayish cobalt blue hair with white stripes and has moderate gold eyes. He is currently wearing a reddish-purple blazers over a white undershirt with an ascot, black slacks and black leather shoes. This is Royal Pin.

Bumping onto Indigo causes the athlete spill her drinks to the floor, both Indigo and Royal glares at Twilight which causes her to back away nervously with an apologetic look.

"Someone should stop her, she's making herself look stupid." Chizuru pointed out.

"Leave this to me." Sunset answered before marching towards Twilight, "Twilight." she called out getting her attention, she turns around her eyes widen at the sight of Sunset, "What have you been up to?" she asked with her arms crossed as the others appears behind her.

"Me?" Twilight replied nervously while rubbing the back of her head, "Oh, I was just—" she was about to say but was interrupted.

"Who wants to know?!" Indigo interjected getting onto Sunset's face.

Rainbow then got onto Indigo's face, "Um, we do!" she chimed as the two got into a glaring contest.

Applejack then got in between the two, "Alright, everyone." she spoke, "Let's not get too competitive before the games even start." she advised.

"The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost." Sugarcoat stated bluntly.

"That's not a very nice thing to say..." Fluttershy chimed in.

"Sorry, dearie..." Sunny Flare spoke sarcastically, "... but these games aren't about being nice." she said.

"Well, you might use a little tact." Rarity pointed out.

Sour scoffed, "And who are you to say that to us?!" she demanded.

Chizuru then spoke, "Listen here and listen well, sweetheart...'' he said making Sour glare at him, "... you guys make me sick!" he exclaimed.

For the first time, the students of Crystal Prep gasped in shock as this is the first time that someone badmouthed them, "What? What did you say?!' Sour demanded with gritted teeth.

"You heard me!" Chizuru replied, "You guys make me sick!" he repeated, "You guys come in here, acting all high and mighty, sneering at us, looking down on us with every chance you get! You guys make me so damn sick about it, that I throw up in the back!" he stated before pretending to be vomiting, "Now don't get me wrong... your school's accomplishments are impressive, I respect that... but Jesus Christ kids, when you step in this school you're messing with the Wondercolts and that's something you don't do." he continued as everyone listens, "Well, let me say that short and sweet, what I'm telling you is that the Wondercolts wants a piece of your asses." he declared making them gasped once more. Royal Pin was about to say something but Chizuru stops him, "Shut up. Don't say one word, hamlet! Or I'm gonna knock your damn lights out!" he threatened causing Royal to shut his mouth in fear, "I respect your school's accomplishments but you're out here saying that you never lost. Right now, you got your little eyes locked on the eyes of this school's toughest and most determined competitors ever!" he declared, "The Wondercolts can beat you any day of the week, twice on Sunday. Do I think I... do I think you fuckers can beat the Wondercolts' asses? Hell no! Do I think the Wondercolts can beat your asses? WHY HELL YEAH!" he exclaimed, "I don't know how good your hearin' is, but if you don't understand what I'm sayin' I always got a little bit of sign language, so here is to ya!" he said before flipping two middle fingers at the Crystal Prep junkies.

Everyone from CHS and AWA let's out a loud cheer after Chizuru's speech. The students from Crystal Prep on the other hand can't help but glared hatefully at the blonde, they never thought that someone would actually talk back rudely at them, Sugarcoat even though that the blonde is worse than her! Sure, she's blunt but Chizuru is downright savage!

"Woohoo! Stone Cold is that you!" Ben cheered.

"Oh my God! Things just got even worse!" Sting exclaimed in panic.

"That's my line!" Kenji shouted off-screen as everyone turns at his direction.

Meanwhile, Twilight is seen backing away from the intense atmosphere only to bump onto Pinkie Pie, she turns around to see the pinkhead smiling at her, "Hi!" she greeted, "I'm Pinkie Pie!" she introduced herself while holding out her hand.

"Oh, hi..." Twilight replied cautiously, "I'm Twilight." she introduced herself while accepting her handshake.

Pinkie then shakes Twilight's hand wildly which made her glasses nearly to fall off her face while messing her hair at the same time, "I know." she replied, "You look just like my friend." she mentioned as Twilight fixes herself, "Her name is Twilight too." she pointed out.

"That's... weird..." Twilight commented in confusion.

Pinkie then took notice of the device Twilight had, "What's that?" she asked.

"It's sort of a spectrometer." Twilight replied, "I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies..." she started explaining as the puffy haired girl smiled widely which Twilight took notice of, "It measures things." she simplified.

"Like the party?" Pinkie asked pointing at the device.

"Yeah." Twilight replied, "Though it doesn't look like much of a party to me..." she pointed out.

"I know..." Pinkie replied in agreement, "Something is definitely missing..." she admitted when an idea came to mind, she smiled in excitement while snapping her fingers, "Come on!" she quipped while hooking her arm through Twilight's.

"WAH!" Twilight yelped as she was dragged away by the pinkhead.

Meanwhile, we see Principal Celestia on stage in front of the microphone stand, "Hello, everyone!" she greeted everyone, "I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our students at Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS." she declared with a smile.

Meanwhile, we see Pinkie and Twilight at the entrance, shoving two large gift boxes forward, "Ergh!" the latter grunted, "What... in the world... is in these things?" she asked.

"Party cannons, of course!" Pinkie cheered.

Principal Celestia then spoke again, "And lastly..." she began, "I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete..." she pointed out as Muffins, Micro Chips, Sandalwood, Flash Sentry, Lyra, and Bon Bon greeted everyone while waving their hands with waves, "I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for." she said as Rarity, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy nervously waved to the rest of the crowd.

Pinkie then suddenly appears at one of the snack tables, removing its food before replacing it with a brand new tablecloth stacked with display trays of cupcakes, much to the surprise of one Crystal Prep student. Pinkie then quickly ran over to a lever on the wall before pulling it down, turning off all the lights in the gym to allow the disco ball to activate which caught the everyone's attentions.

Chizuru was in the midst of a glaring contest with Sour when this happens, both of them looks up, "What the?!" the former muttered in surprise.

Pinkie then appeared hanging from the ceiling of the DJ booth before handing off a disc to Vinyl, the music lover immediately accepted it with a smile and puts it into her turntable system. She then turned up the volume as a party tune began to play as everyone started smiling excitedly as they began to actually enjoy the gathering with each sides beginning to interact with one another.

Ben chuckled, "Well now! This is a party!" he mused. He then turns to Rainbow, "Wanna dance with me, RD?'' he offered with a hand.

Rainbow blushed before smiling, "S-" she was about to say.

Suddenly, Rarity accepted Ben's hand, "I'd love to Ben." she said with a smile.

"Rarity? AAAAAH!" Ben yelped as Rarity pulls to the dance floor while Rainbow could only watch them with a pout.

Sting let's out a chuckle before turning to Sunset, "Shall we dance as well, Milady?" he offered with a hand.

Sunset rolls her eyes with a smile before accepting it, "I'd love to." she replied.

Back with Twilight and Pinkie, the latter then threw the gift boxes at the entrance aside which reveals a pair of pink cannons, "Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Absolutely!" Pinkie replied with a big grin before pulling back on the strings as it launches confetti and streamers into the air and all over the place while Twilight fell down upon the force of the blast while everyone of both schools were talking with each other a lot more while dancing to the music excitedly at the same time.

"Woohoohoo! Look at me! I'm MC Hammer!" Chizuru cheered while doing a MC Hammer-like dance around Sour Sweet, much to her annoyance.

Back with Pinkie, she began to glow brightly with pink aura, she then sprouted ears and tails while slowly floating in midair, "Ooh, floaty!" she cheered. Meanwhile, Twilight stood back up from the floor, removing the streamers and confetti off her hair. Suddenly, her device made a humming sound and opens up before it began to suck away the pinkish aura from Pinkie, whom slowly began to look tired while losing her pony ears and ponytail as she floated back down to the floor, "Aw..." she moaned while leaning up against the door, "Oh..." she groaned putting her left hand up to her forehead, "I am party pooped..." she uttered tiredly.

Back with Twilight, a small spark flew out from her device going through a gap in between the stands causing a flash of light to emerge. Twilight then peeks through the opening with narrowed eyes and saw the spark suddenly create a rift to a forested place which make her gasped in surprise. Twilight then immediately closed her device back up as the small vortex vanished, she looks at her device in concern and worry.

Meanwhile as everyone continues to have, Chizuru along with Oohori and Allen doing a dreadful Fortnite dance, Principal Abacus Cinch got on stage, she thumps the microphone which then caused feedback to sound off causing everyone to cringe as the lights came back on while the music stopped, much to Vinyl's surprise.

A few students let's out a groan and a few 'boos' as Cinch spoke, "Ahem..." Cinch let's out a cough, "I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome..." she said while gesturing towards the sisters while taking out a handkerchief while she removed her glasses and began rubbing them clean with it, "It's been four years since the last Friendship Games but it feels as though nothing has changed..." she pointed out as she put the tissue away before getting her specs back on, "Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students." she explained as the student body once again divided into two sides, "It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses..." she noted causing both Vice Principal Luna and Celestia to glare at her, "... your school remains to committed to its ideals... however misguided they may be, I wish you all the best of luck regardless of the inevitable outcome." she finished with a grin.

"Wow~ What a biased opinion!" a voice spoke loudly from the crowd.

Cinch gasped in shock, "What? Who said that?!" she demanded.

Chizuru then got on stage while giving her a small clap, "Wow, wow, wow... for a principal of a top-notch academy, you're not that really bright aren't you?" he pointed out with a grin before turning towards everyone, "Are you gonna let this bespectacled amphibian get onto you?" he asked.

"NO!" the CHS student body replied in determination.

Angered with the insult, "What? How dare you?!" Cinch growled almost losing her composure.

"Are you upset? Good! I was aiming for that." Chizuru mused, "And you heard me right! What you said a minute ago is nothing but biased!" he declared, "Picking competitors in a popularity contest, comfort to many years of losses, misguided?" he listed with an incredulous look, "What's up with that? Do you even work here? Do you even know what everyone has gone through this years? Everything has changed! It's just your biased opinion towards this school that remains the same!" he exclaimed as students on both CHS and AWA smiled at him, "Canterlot High has the most the talented students ever, both athletic and academic! But most importantly... they're the most hardworking and determined students ever!" he declared, "Next time you open your wide mouth! Get your facts right, so you don't embarrassed yourself again." he advised with a smirk.

"Young man! How dare you disrespect me like that?!" Cinch demanded with a stern glare.

"Respect? If you want me to respect you, you better start treating everyone with equal respect!" Chizuru replied, "Because the way I see it, we deserve more respect than you are!" he declared before walking back to the crowd as everyone let's out a cheer.

Cinch then turns to Celestia, "What's with that student of yours? Such a disrespectful individual!" she pointed out.

Celestia gave her an amused smile, "I'm sorry but we can't do anything about it since independent students are not bound to any rules of any school." she explained.

"So, he's free to do whatever he wants and whatever he wants to say." Luna added with a smile.

"What? Independent students?" Cinch muttered in shock.

Meanwhile with Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy, we see Pinkie Pie approaching them, "Sorry 'bout what happened, Pinkie..." Applejack said apologetically while placing her left hand onto her right shoulder, "I thought your party additions were really swell." she said.

"They definitely broke the ice." Fluttershy commented.

"Yes..." Rarity spoke with a slightly annoyed look, "If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again." she pointed out.

"Yeah..." Pinkie spoke tiredly, "... she's awful..." she muttered.

Applejack then spoke, "Well... at least our Chizuru puts her in a place." she pointed out.

Fluttershy chuckled, "Only Chizuru can do something like that." she mused.

Then Sunset, Rainbow, Ben and Sting approaches them, "Wow, Pinkie, what happened to you?" Sunset asked.

"I dunno..." Pinkie replied with a shrug, "Everyone started having fun after Twilight and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up..." she explained while clasping her hands together excitedly.

Sunset rolled her eyes, "Of course you did." she mused with her arms crossed.

"But then the magic just... drained right out of me...'' Pinkie said while wiggling her fingers.

Sunset's eyes widen in realization, "Wait... what do you mean 'drained out of you'?" she asked.

Before Pinkie could reply, Applejack spoke, "Hey..." she called out, "Where is that other Twilight?" she asked.

"Oh..." Pinkie spoke and was about point where the said girl, "She's right..." she stopped her sentence when she saw that Twilight is nowhere to be seen, "Uh, well, she was right here." she recalled.

Ben crosses his arms, "Something's really off with that girl." he commented.

Sting nodded, "I think it's about time we should start keeping an eye on her." he stated.

Meanwhile at the top of the stands, we see Kenji observing the place when he noticed Funabori and Chandler leaving the place, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, _"Where are they going?"_ he thought. He then noticed Edward staring at him with a grin, "What?!" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jealous?!" Edward teased.

The scene cut at Sour, Sunny and Sugarcoat having a conversation when suddenly, Edward ran past them while riding a scooter, "AAAAAHH!" he screamed as Kenji calmly follows him with a large 2x4 in hand.

"What's up with those guys?'' Sour asked.

"Don't know." Sunny replied.

**And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Chizuru's speech towards the Crystal Prep is a parody of one of Stone Cold Steve Austin's promos.**

**This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

**Royal Pin is from My Little Pony - Equestria Girls**

**Next chapter... the Friendship Games is about to begin! Finally!**

**Until then paalam!**


	6. Friendship Games Part 1

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Bought and downloaded some new games lately! Been playing ****Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order, Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Wolftenstein Youngblood and Oxygen Not Included for the past days, I had mixed views with two of them but in the end, I had fun. Haven't finished playing them all though.**

**Synchro - 1. Kenshiro is already part of the AWA 2. There will be a future Re:Creators Mission Fic 3. Characters from Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai are already part of the AWA 4. Cynthia is already part of the AWA 5. There will be a future High School DxD Mission Fic**

**Number01BlazblueFan - There will be a future RWBY Mission Fic. And as stated before, some characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Marvel are already part of the AWA.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

The next day at the Canterlot High School, students on both CHS and AWA are all over the school from classrooms, the hallways and in the library when they heard the PA system turning on which was then followed the voice of Dean Cadance.

_"Good morning, students."_ Dean Cadance greeted,_ "I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games, our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale.''_ she explained.

The scene then changes at the school foyer where everyone are gathered, Dean Cadance is seen standing between Principal Abacus Cinch and Principal Celestia & Vice-Principal Luna and on each sides of the school officials are their respective competitors.

From the CHS side, we see Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity Belle, Pinkie Pie, Micro Chips, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Muffins, Flash Sentry and Sandalwood.

From the Crystal Prep side, we see Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Twilight Sparkle, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Royal Pin, three more boys and two more girls.

The first boy has a spring-greenish gray skin tone, has a dark gray hair which is combed nicely on both sides and has moderate azure eyes. He has his reddish-purple blazer wrapped around his upper chest area over his light-blue high-collared shirt with a dark-blue neck tie, dark-blue slacks and black leather shoes. He also wears glasses. This is Jet Set.

The second boy has a light opalish gray skin tone, has a spiked-up dark gray hair and has moderate cerulean eyes which are hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He wears an open reddish-blazer jacket with folded sleeves over a light-blue collared shirt with folded sleeves and a dark-blue necktie, dark-blue pants and black leather shoes. This is Neon Lights.

The third boy has a moderate gamboge skin tone, has a messy pale yellow hair with streak of white and has brilliant violet eyes. He wears a reddish-purple blazer jacket over a light-blue long-sleeved turtleneck-like shirt, dark-blue pants, black leather shoes and wears a pair of sunglasses with faded-blue lens. This is Trenderhoof.

The first girl has a pale, light grayish olive skin tone, has a shoulder-length pale, light grayish indigo hair with light gray streaks and has moderate persian blue eyes. She wears a reddish-purple blazer jacket over a light-blue high-collared shirt with a necklace around her chest, a dark purple plaid skirt, dark purple frilled socks and shoes. This is Upper Crust.

The second girl has a pale orchide skin tone, has a neck-length grayish violet hair tied in a high ponytail by a headband and has a grayish brown eyes. She wears a reddish-purple blazer jacket over a light-blue high-collared shirt with a two-tone blue crossed scarf, a dark purple plaid skirt, dark purple frilled socks and shoes. This is Suri Polomare.

"Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon!" Dean Cadance declared with her arms outstretched, "You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between." she started, "But remember... only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number two." she reminded as each sides are glaring at each other.

"Why do I find her voice so sexy?" Yosuke Hanamura mused referring to Dean Cadance's voice as Eijiro Kirishima pushes him aside for his comment.

"I think a montage is in order." Chizuru Tachibana mused before snapping a finger.

And with that, the games finally started... with an accompanying musical montage.

_Ho! We're gonna take you down_

_Ho! We're gonna take you down!_

_Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)_

_Take you down! (Down, down, down)_

_(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out_

_(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)_

_Take you out! (We're here take you out!)_

_Take you out!_

The competition began with the students in the chemistry lab as they mixed chemicals together with Bunsen burners in order to create the correct substance. Unfortunately and obviously, Muffins failed to create a proper one as her test tube liquid exploded resulting of her getting a wild hair and a sooty face. She smiled out of embarrassment as the rest of the competitors managed to pass through the contest.

_We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way_

_Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay_

_United strong, yeah, we'll take you down_

_You're not so tough, now you're in our town_

_All of the times we lost before_

_Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more_

_We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat_

_Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!_

_You've got nothin' on us_

_Na, na, na-na-na, na_

_Let's go, Wondercolts!_

_You've got nothin' on us_

The next round is a cake-baking challenge, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy teams up along with the duo of Applejack and Rarity and everybody else. Once everyone was done, the judges of Celestia, Luna, and Cadance walks over with clipboards in hands as they checked the multiple cakes created by the paired competitors except for Flash Sentry and Bon Bon who made a loaf bread instead, much to their embarrassment.

Meanwhile with Suri and Upper, the two had a very decorative cake with their school's emblem upon it. They handed out sample pieces to the judges on paper plates, grinning at each other confidently as the school officials took small bites of it which they find delicious.

With Pinkie and Fluttershy, the pink-haired girl then sliced her large pastry in half, smirking as she moved the right one aside to reveal the inside, being a replica of the Mona Lisa created out of the mix, much to the shock of the judges as they all dropped their forks in shock.

Suri and Upper walks off in shame at their defeat, approaching their principal as glanced out at them.

_Na, na, na-na-na, na_

_Let's go, Wondercolts!_

Suri's hands shook in fright upon seeing her superior's disappointed look, dropping her pastry onto the floor, causing it to burst into pieces, receiving a glare from her partner while she smiled nervously. Cinch just took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose in agony at the defeat.

_Talk a little too much for a school that never wins!_

_Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin!_

_We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation!_

_Every little moment is about our education!_

The next round of the games was the home-ec challenge with the students all building birdhouses, sawing wood carefully with gloves and goggles upon them.

_Put your ear to the ground,_

_Listen to that sound!_

_You're a house of cards,_

_And it's about to fall down! (fall down)_

_About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground!_

Once everyone were done, the judges went around to view the finished birdhouses which were all well-made... except for Micro Chips and Sandalwood, the birdhouse seems like is about to collapse at any minute which is proven when Luna taps a pen on it and saw the structure completely fall apart, causing the two competitors to frown in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat unveiled their birdhouse to the three officials which was a two story design with two perches, a balcony, and flames painted upon it as the three judges dropped their clipboards in awe of the exquisite masterpiece as Sandalwood and Micro hung their head down in defeat though the former placed his arm around the latter's shoulders in a reassuring manner, making him smile as they walked off.

_You've got nothin' on us!_

_Na, na, na-na-na, na!_

_Let's go, Shadowbolts!_

Just as Sandalwood and Micro were about to leave, they bumped into Indigo and Sugarcoat, who then shoved the two boys aside with Sugarcoat flicking the piece of the broken birdhouse out of the glasses wearing boy's hand. Micro gritted his teeth and clenched his fist angrily while Sandalwood glares at them. Fortunately, Applejack and Fluttershy then came over, each putting a hand on one of the boys' shoulders, calming them down.

_You've got nothin' on us!_

_Na, na, na-na-na, na!_

_Let's go, Shadowbolts!_

_Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you_

_Step aside, it's time that we defeat you_

_Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you_

_Just give up before we have to break you_

_Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go_

_Down, down, down, down_

The competition was now in a spelling bee round, with the Wondercolts incorrectly presaging difficult words, as were the Shadowbolts, while the atmosphere became all the more intense.

_Take it up to the top,_

_'Cause we know we can win!_

_Maybe you should just stop,_

_'Cause we've seen you give in!_

_We believe in ourselves,_

_And we've got what it takes!_

_And we're not gonna stop!_

The last challenge of the first event with Twilight going up against Sunset with the two singing.

_I can't wait 'til this is all over…_

_There's so much more that's going on…_

_And before these games are over,_

_I'll find out just what she's done!_

Both girls had chalkboards in front of them with a trigonometry equation of a triangle upon both. They started moving their chalk across them while writing down numbers and variables to try and solve the problem.

_Can she do it? Will she make it?_

_Who will win it? Who will take it?_

_Can she do it? Who will take it?_

_Did she win it? Did she make it?_

Both competitors had serious expressions as they were working hardly going through the conundrum quickly as the two began sweating nervously while time ticked down with Principal Cinch standing between them as the lone judge.

_Who's the winner? Who's the reject?_

_How did she answer?!_

"Incorrect!" Cinch pointed out at Sunset as the bacon-haired girl hung her head down in defeat.

Meanwhile, Photo Finish mistakenly took a picture of the loss as her camera shutter clicked which earns her glares from her classmates, causing her to smile sheepishly out of apology.

"DAMN!" Ron Simmons shouted from the far back, causing everyone around him to flinch in shock, Kanji Tatsumi even spilled his drinks over Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida in shock, much to the two boys' dismay.

With Chizuru, Sting Eucliffe and Ben Tennyson, the dragon-slayer crosses his arms, "Well... that was unfortunate." Sting commented in disbelief.

"Can't really blame her." Ben spoke, "Sunset is smart but she's up against an egghead." he pointed out.

Chizuru takes a close look at the chalkboard, "Actually... Sunset would have been correct if time didn't ran out." he pointed out, "If time hadn't ran out, this would have been a draw." he stated.

"Guess the girls had to work harder in the next event." Sting stated.

"With the academic contest done... the next event, I'm pretty sure that it will involve something athletic." Ben pointed out.

"That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep!" Luna declared while standing up from the judges' table.

Twilight The scholarly student smiled happily at her success but her fellow students doesn't share the same sentiment as her as they only gave her scattered applause making her frown.

Rainbow then ran up to the stage and immediately wrapped her left arm around Sunset, "That was awesome!" she exclaimed in joy as Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack got on stage.

"Truly amazing!" Rarity added.

"But… we didn't win!" Sunset pointed out in confused and frustration.

Applejack then places her right elbow on Sunset's shoulder, "That was as close to winnin' Canterlot's ever been." she pointed out.

Sunset looks at the crowd, the CHS and AWA students gave her a 'Too Sweet' hand gesture which were initiated by Chizuru, Ben and Sting. Sunset smiled and responded by doing a 'Too Sweet' hand gesture as well, "That was sweet of you, guys." she said in gratitude.

Dean Cadence was already on stage as Sunny, Sour, Sugarcoat, Indigo and Lemon joined Twilight on stage but they kept their distance from her, "After a careful tally of the points." Dean Cadance spoke, "We'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event!" she stated as the crowd applauded.

The Wondercolt team cheered and laughed happily for themselves while Twilight sighed as her teammates barely batted her an eye.

Back at the audience, we see Chizuru standing next to Royal Pin, "Hey, Hamlet...'' the blonde called out getting the Crystal Prep student's attention, "You were part of the team but how come I never saw you participating in the event?" he pointed out as Royal shrugged his shoulders in response.

Back on stage, Twilight noticed her teammates getting off stage which prompted her to follow them, she then came across Flash, "Congratulations!" he said making her stop, "You were really great!" he complimented when suddenly her device let's out a humming sound.

"I'm sorry." Twilight apologized while holding out her hand in a way to stop him from talking, "Excuse me," she said politely beforewalking off in the other direction, leaving Flash with a dumbfounded expression.

"Okay then..." he uttered in bewilderment as he watches her go, "Aw..." he moaned disappointment as Azusa Nakano stood next to him.

"You really, REALLY, need to move on." Azusa advised with her arms crossed.

"Easy for you to say." Flash muttered.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile somewhere inside the school, we see Maricar Funabori and Chandler Cheesecake walking across the hall while having a conversation at the same time.

Funabori giggled, "You're so funny, Chandler." she mused.

"Well..." Chandler spoke with a smug grin, "... I maybe good looking but I'm a comedian at heart.'' he claimed.

"Well then... I should get going." Funabori said, "I need to meet with my friends, so I'll see you later." she said before walking off while waving a hand.

Chandler waves his hand, "Bye, milady." he replied before walking off towards a different direction with a dastardly grin on his face.

Chandler then walks past a row of lockers before disappearing at a corner, then one locker door opens and out came Kenji Kazama, "I knew that guy is bad news." he said with narrowed eyes.

**-BREAK-**

Later outside the school, we see the Rainbooms alongside Chizuru, Ben and Sting standing in front of the school's statue meanwhile, we see Twilight hiding behind a stone column by the school entrance, peeking out at the group. She then took notice of Fluttershy and Chizuru separating themselves from the group, the two headed towards an area another statue of a golden horseshoe surrounded by bushes, the two then sat down the grass as Fluttershy looks to her left and to her right to see if there was anyone in sight while she had backpack upon her lap, she then unzips the bag to reveal a gray kitty cat with a green collar inside of it, who purred happily as she nuzzled her face into the shy girl's while Chizuru brought out a can of soda before taking a sip of it.

Suddenly, they all heard the rustling sound of at the bush, they turn towards it just in time for the Crystal Prep student poke her head out from the shrubbery, holding her device in her hands.

Fluttershy gave her a smile, "Do you wanna give her a treat?" she asked referring to the cat in her bag.

Twilight glances at her device for a moment before cracking a small smile, she then walks over the two as she took her own knapsack off of her shoulders, holding it in her hands as she approached them, "Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school..." she mused while kneeling down next to the girl with her backpack in her lap.

Fluttershy giggled, "Not just one." she mused before fully unzipping her backpack as a bird, a bunny, and a gerbil among her kitty cat came out from the bag, much to Twilight's surprise.

"I would have brought Curtis with me." Chizuru spoke, "But he's currently hanging out with the rest of the Ham-Hams." he pointed out before taking another sip of his soda.

"Oh, wow..." Twilight uttered in surprise as the small bird flew around near her, "All I have is Spike." she claimed before unzipping her own bag which allows the purple puppy to poke his head out, panting excitedly.

Fluttershy then grabbed the purple puppy out from the bag, holding him in her arms while he still panted, "It really is uncanny..." she commented while looking at him closely, "Does he talk?" she asked

The puppy then jumps out of the girl's arms before running onto the grass as Twilight spoke, "Um, not that I know of..." she responded while adjusting her glasses.

Chizuru then turns to the readers, "I wouldn't be surprise if this Spike starts talking soon." he mused.

"Congratulations on winning, by the way." Fluttershy complimented while letting the bird land on her right index finger as she used her left hand to scratch Spike's belly whom is enjoying while lying down, "Though... it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it." she pointed out.

"No one at my school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves." Twilight replied while rubbing her left shoulder somberly.

"That sounds awful..." Fluttershy said in concern as her bird flew off.

"How ungrateful your ingrate schoolmates are." Chizuru spoke, "Even though I don't like your school, they should at least appreciate your efforts in that contest since that you won it single handedly." he stated, "Even though you didn't want to do it in the first place." he pointed out.

This taken Twilight aback, "Wait? How did you know that I never wanted to participate in the Friendship Games?" she asked.

Chizuru gave her a dumbfounded look, "It was a hunch actually.'' he admitted, "I can't believe I was right though.'' he added.

Twilight then looks away with a sad look, Fluttershy then glances over to her left when she noticed something. "Here...'' she spoke catching Twilight's attention, "Hold this..." she advised while holding her white rabbit in her hands out to her as she then squatted down.

"Um, why?" Twilight ask taking the animal in her own hands.

"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better." Fluttershy replied with a bright smile.

"I feel the same." Chizuru spoke, "As long as it's not Anko." he said with a blank look, "I still can't get over that rabbit's eyes that stares deeply in the nook and cranny of your soul." he stated before taking another sip of his soda.

Twilight stares at the blonde in bewilderment before looking back down at the rabbit, "Well, that's ridiculous..." she commented when the rabbit began nuzzling her chin, much to her surprise, "Ooh..." she cooed while rubbing her right cheek against him, "It actually kind of works..." she admitted with a smile on her face. She then widened her eyes in realization before turning to Fluttershy, "I'm on the other team and you just lost." she pointed out, "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"You looked like you needed it." Fluttershy replied when suddenly, a bright, yellowish aura began enveloping her body as her pony ears, wings, and ponytail all appearing upon her while floating in midair, much to Twilight's amazement while Chizuru did a spitstake.

"Whoa!" Twilight exclaimed in amazement when all of a sudden, her device activated before it popped open on its own and began to pull in the yellowish aura from the now-winged girl, much to Fluttershy's surprise as felt her energy get taken away.

"Oh no..." Chizuru muttered in shock.

Suddenly, sparks flew out of the contraption as numerous small portals suddenly appear all around them, then a brown, rabbit-like creature with antlers on its head jumped out of one of the portal and landed right next the dog, Spike let's out a growl as the creature leaps back in the portal with the puppy chasing after it.

Twilight watches her pet jumps around from one portal to another while chasing the creature, "Spike!" she called out. Suddenly, Spike leaps out from portal and landed right into the stream of yellowish aura that was flowing away from Fluttershy which caused him to yowl as if he was electrocuted, "Spike!" Twilight exclaimed in shock quickly running over as Fluttershy grabs the puppy while Twilight used all her strength to close her device completely which disconnects the aura connection as the portals disappears.

Fluttershy looks tired as he pony ears, tails and wings vanished before slowly handing Spike back to Twilight before falling to the ground.

"Flutters!" Chizuru called out while kneeling next to her, "Are you okay?" he asked while lifting her up in his arms.

"I-I-I'm... so tired..." Fluttershy replied weakly.

Twilight held onto Spike, "Spike, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Um, I think so…" the puppy responded suddenly, much to her relief.

After few awkward seconds, the two just realized what had just conspired, "Daaaah!" the scholar girl and the puppy both screamed in shock, with the girl dropping her pet before getting up on her feet and running off while squealing out of fright.

"Twilight, wait!" Spike cried out as he chased after her while leaving the blonde and the shy girl behind.

"That was hardly surprising." Chizuru spoke before turning to Fluttershy, "Are you sure that your not hurt?'' he asked.

Fluttershy places a hand on forehead, "I'm okay... just tired." she replied, "Do you have any senzu beans with you?'' she asked.

"Lucky for you, I had a whole bag of it." Chizuru mused while bringing out a small bag of senzu beans.

Then Laxus Dreyar and Misuzu Kusakabe approaches them, "Yo! What the fuck happened here?'' the former asked.

"Well..." Chizuru spoke, "... if I weren't in a state of shock and bewilderment, I would have come up with a proper answer." he stated, "So, l'll keep my answer simple... I don't know." he replied with blank look while Laxus and Misuzu looks at him weird.

**And cut! That's for it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy the chapter especially now that the Friendship Games has begun! I kinda enjoy writing this chapter despite the fact that I had a hard time coming up with lines for the AWA cast.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Jet Set, Neon Lights, Trenderhoof, Upper Crust and Suri Polomare are from the My Little Pony - Equestria Girls franchise**

**Next chapter... Twilight will come in terms with his talking dog and as well as the second event of the Friendship Games.**

**Until then paalam!**


	7. Friendship Games Part 2

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chappie! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, it was a really fun chapter to write and glad it pays off good!**

**nothing2read - the Dragon Balls will make an appearance one day.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - with the exception of Giorno, the characters you mentioned are already part of the AWA.**

**And with that done, let's get this new chapter on the go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

Back inside the school, we see Jean Kirstein and Marcus "The Kane" McGee having a conversation with the former showing his phone to the latter when suddenly, Twilight Sparkle ran past between them with Spike running after her, much to the boys' confusions.

"Twilight, come on!" Spike called out as he kept chasing her, "Wait for me!" he cried as she kept on running off while covering her ears to avoid listening to her pet's talking voice as she is still disbelief. She suddenly came to a halt when she arrives at the end of the hallway, standing in front of a wall with various posters on it. She turns around while bracing herself against the wall, she bit her lip nervously as Spike approaches her, "Why did you run away like that?" he asked.

Twilight then moves towards the lockers, "Um, I don't know..." she spoke sarcastically, "Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl..." she started while breathing heavily, "...or the hole in space..." she continues, "Or my talking dog!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah... weird, right?" Spike mused while scratching his left ear.

Twilight then calmed down before squatting down to his eye level, "Are you okay?" she asked, "How do you feel?" she asked again while scratching his chin, "What happened? Where did you go?" she asked frantically while bringing his face closer to hers as her.

Spike responded by licking her nose, "Hey, one question at a time!" he replied as she immediately turn away to rub off the saliva with her arm, "This is pretty new to me, too..." he pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." Twilight replied with a nervous smile.

"All I know is I chased that... pointy rabbit through the glowy thing..." Spike began, "... and then I was somewhere else..." he continued, "Next thing I knew... I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk!" he explained, "I don't really understand why I couldn't before... I mean, it's so easy..." he admitted with a raised eyebrow.

Twilight then took notice of Principal Abacus Cinch coming out from one corner, she then quickly opens a locker door next to her, "Quick!" she whispered, "Hide in here!" she advised while shoving the puppy inside before closing the door shut.

Twilight turns around while leaning on the door as Cinch got in front of her, "Who are you talking to?" the Crystal Prep asked.

"Um, myself..." Twilight replied nervously, "It's a nervous habit..." she claimed while pulling at the left strand of her hair, "Were you looking for me?" she asked with a smile.

"Indeed I was." Cinch replied in a dignified manner, "Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are the same nice girls who were so interested in you." she pointed out as Twilight rubs her left arm, "... don't you think?" she asked glancing back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm... not sure..." Twilight admitted.

"Perhaps you should get to know them after all..." Cinch suggested while pacing past her again.

"But I... thought you didn't want me to..." Twilight pointed out.

"Let's just say I'm covering my bases." Cinch spoke, "Who knows?" she spoke, "Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success." she inquired while placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I dunno..." Twilight uttered glancing away for a moment, "Spying feels kind of... wrong..." she admitted.

Cinch gave her a disappointed expression on her face, "Well..." she spoke while adjusting her glasses, "... it's your decision, Twilight." she said walking away, "It's not as if your application hangs in the balance..." she mentioned getting Twilight's attention, "On second thought..." she quipped, "... yes, it does," she declared before walking away without another word, much to the girl's shock as she folded her across her chest.

The locker door opens as Spike came out, "Man, she's awful..." he pointed out with a raised eyebrow, "What are you gonna do?" he asked in concern.

Twilight sighed, "I don't know, Spike." she admitted, "I don't know..." she said while leaning herself against a locker before sliding down it until she sat on the floor. She curled up by putting her arms over her knees as she had a very saddened look upon her face as Spike sat next to her.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile in another side of the school, we see the girls along with Ben Tennyson, Sting Eucliffe and Chizuru Tachibana walking down the halls while Fluttershy told them what happened earlier.

"All I did was hand Twilight a bunny." Fluttershy spoke, "Then I ponied up." she claimed with her arms outstretched.

"First was Rarity, then Sunset and Pinkie, and now Fluttershy." Ben listed before turning Applejack and Rainbow Dash, "You two should stir clear away from Twilight for now." he advised, "Whether she's doing it on purpose or not, getting close to her won't do you guys any good.'' he pointed out.

"Noted." Rainbow Dash replied.

Applejack turns to Fluttershy, "Are you sure you're doing okay, sugarcube?'' she asked in concern.

Fluttershy nodded, "I'm fine." she replied, "I was tired at first but my strength came back after Chizuru gave me some senzu beans." she stated.

Ben turns to Chizuru, "Senzu beans? Where did you get one of those?'' he asked.

"There's an item shop back in AWA." Chizuru replied, "I bought it from Gob." he added.

"I just don't get it." Sunset Shimmer admitted with her arms crossed, "Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits, Pinkie's when she fixed the party and now Fluttershy." she recalled.

"And then Twilight's pendant thingy just pulled the magic right out of me." Fluttershy said while placing a hand to herself, "I couldn't even stand up..." she admitted.

"Like me at the party!" Pinkie chimed in.

"And me right before we met Twilight!" Rarity Belle added on while tapping her chin as the team arrives at the school foyer.

The group then stops walking as Sunset spoke, "So she's stealing magic?" Sunset asked.

"I dunno..." Applejack spoke with her hands at her hips, "She doesn't seem like the magic-stealin' type," she pointed out, rubbing the back of her head.

"And I don't think that she's a threat to all of us." Sting added.

"Yeah... but she had something to do with closing the portal." Sunset stated, "If her pendant can pull in magic..." she said while scratching the side of her head, "... maybe it stole the portal, too." she suggested.

"How?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah How?'' Chizuru egged.

"I don't know..." Sunset replied, "And the pony or person or princess who could help me figure this out is completely unreachable now..." she pointed out with a tired look as everyone looks at her in concern.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie brought Sunset and Applejack together in a big hug by hanging her arms around their necks, "That's too bad!" she chimed, "Because Twilight knows everything about magic!" she pointed out, "And portals..." she added while appearing out of nowhere between Rarity and Rainbow, "And magical portals..." she added again while jumping out of a locker, "...and portable magics!" she cheered while popping out from an air vent on the ceiling with confetti and streamers.

Pinkie then went through the back doors, tripping on the sidewalk before falling down onto it with a thud as the others followed her outside, "For now..." Rainbow Dash spoke as Ben held Pinkie Pie up from the ground by her right arm, "Let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts." she reminded, "And as long as this event puts me in a playing field..." she spoke as Pinkie's eyes began moving in opposite directions, freaking Ben out on the process, "I don't think we've got anything to worry about!" she declared boastfully.

"Oh, it puts you on a playin' field, alright" Applejack spoke while pointing a finger towards the field as Pinkie Pie let's out a loud gasp.

The school's field is currently turned into a large stadium complete with a motocross track, a speed skating track and an archery range in the center of it as the stands stood off beside all of it.

The group could only stares at in awe and shock before Sunset opens her mouth, "Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" the bacon-haired girl asked indecorously.

"Your not the only one." Sting replied.

"Well, I like it!" Chizuru exclaimed in glee.

"Hey, guys!" a voice greeted. The group then turns to see Hoodude Voodoo, Bulk Biceps, Clawd Wolf, Scott Howl and Lloyd Irving gathered together with construction equipment in hands, "Like the relay that we just built?" Hoodude asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, it's nice..." Ben replied nervously.

"Great! Glad you like it!" Hoodude mused, "Principal Celestia told us to build this relay and we did our best to make it more challenging as possible." he explained, "Welp! See you guys around and good luck with the next game, girls!" he said before his group entered the building.

Sting chuckled, "We appreciate the efforts, guys." he called out before facefaulting, "We really do." he grumbled.

Applejack then went over and kicked one of the dirt ramps which causes a few bits of it to fall off, "I don't suppose you've made motocross outfits?" she asked turning to Rarity whom stood next to her.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Rarity replied with a wave of her hand, "Of course I did!" she exclaimed with a big grin before pulling out two motocross uniforms.

Chizuru was taking pictures of the relay with his tablet when he noticed Kenji Kazama coming out from the school's back doors, "Hey, Kenji." he greeted, "What's our orange-haired architect up to today?'' he asked.

"Yo." Kenji greeted back, "Have you seen Funabori around?" he asked.

Chizuru shook his head, "Nope." he replied, "Why?'' he asked.

Kenji rubs the back of his head, "You see... Funabori has been hanging out with a guy lately." he pointed out, "Now don't get me wrong, Funabori has the rights to hang out whoever she wants to but the guy that she's hanging out right now is bad news." he explained.

Chizuru stares at him for a minute before letting out a teasing grin, "Are you sure that your not jealous?'' he asked. He then noticed that Kenji is about to explode in anger, he quickly raised his hands in defense, "Chill! Chill!" he advised, "You know what... I'll go and see if that guy is really bad news that you thought he is." he stated before walking off, "Hopefully... whatever that I find out puts your mind at ease." he said before entering the building.

Kenji sighed before walking towards the group, "Hey, Ben." he greeted.

Ben turns to him, "Sup, Kenji." he greeted back, "Where's Chizuru?" he asked when he noticed that the blonde is gone.

"I send him on an errand." Kenji replied when he took notice of the track, "What the?" he muttered in shock, "Is this the relay for the next event?!" he asked indecorously.

Ben nodded, "Yeah." he confirmed, "Principal Celestia told Hoodude and the others to build this relay." he stated, "They've done a remarkable job but the finished product is tad overkill." he commented.

Kenji facepalmed, "What the heck are those idiots thinking?!" he grumbled in annoyance.

Meanwhile at another side of the relay, we see Twilight alongside Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest standing together in a straight line with Cinch standing in front of them.

"Listen students-" Cinch tried to say when suddenly Yui Hirasawa walks past them with a grin on her face while ominously strumming her guitar. Everyone watches her walk away with confused looks before Cinch resumes speaking, "As I was saying..." she began trying to ignore what just transpired, "You will race in pairs." she instructed, "Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross." she said to the two girls before her.

"Yes!" Indigo exclaimed in excitement while pumping of her right fist.

Cinch then walks over to Lemon and Sunny, "Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track." she said as the two girls shares a high fived in agreement as the head of Crystal Prep walks over to Sour and Twilight, "Since archery is a standard requirement at our school..." she stated, "... any of you should be able to do it." she claimed before glancing towards Twilight whom had a nervous look on her face while her teammates looks at her in contempt, "Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off." she declared.

"Well, that's just marvelous!" Sour spoke sweetly with her hands clasped together, "If you wanna lose before we even start!" she said sourly.

"Given that Twilight won the last event single-handedly." Cinch pointed out, "I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here..." she said, "Won't you?" she asked as Twilight nodded nervously.

**-BREAK-**

Later that day, everyone are seen gathered in the sports field, here we see the students from AWA, CHS and Crystal Prep sitting in the stands though most AWA students are scattered around the stands. The students from both schools were cheering loudly from the stands with some, such as Yosuke Hanamura and Eijiro Kirishima waving towels around like blades of a helicopter, Usopp is seen waving a big foam finger while Eddy Skipper McGee, Jake Long and Kenny Rogers are seen cheering without their shirts on and has the letters C-H-S written on their body respectively.

On the field, we see Photo Finish taking pictures all over the place in excitement while at the large announcer's booth, we see Dean Cadance, Principal Celestia, and Vice Principal Luna sitting down on chair with Cinch joining them.

The girls from both schools are already in the field, wearing their event attires while getting ready for the games to start.

Ben and Sting are amongst the crowd with the latter waving a small flag when Kenji sat next to them, "Hey guys." the Fujou High student greeted, "Did I miss anything?'' he asked.

"Nope." Ben quipped, "The games are just about to start." he mused.

In the booth, Dean Cadance stood up from her seat, "Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay!" she greeted through the mic stand as the crowd cheered in excitement, "In this event, our qualified competitors will face off in archery..." she said as Applejack, Fluttershy, Sour and Twilight got into position, "Speed skating..." she continued as Lemon, Sunny, Rarity and Pinkie readied themselves, "... and finally, motocross." she finished as Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat and Indigo waited patiently on their motorbikes with Indigo revving up the engines.

"The next games are about to begin." Cadance declared, "All competitors get into position as we await for an official to fire the starting gun." she advised.

Right next to the booth, we see Raido Namiashi alongside another man right beside it. The man is wearing a red military jacket with straps and belts around his upper body, black pants and black combat boots. He wears a helmet that obscures his eyes. This is the Soldier.

The Soldier brought up a shotgun, "Alright, maggots!" he shouted, "Are you lots' ready?!" he demanded, "SET!" he shouted.

Raido turns to him in panic, "S-Sir! I don't think that's the right gun!" he pointed out.

"GOOO!" the Soldier commanded before pulling the trigger.

**BANG! BANG!**

And with that, the race started with Sour and Fluttershy kicking it off by racing against each other, "Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay." Dean Cadance explained through the mic.

Both Sour and Fluttershy quickly leaps over the hay bails but the former got first at the end before grabbing a pack of arrows, she then fires three arrows towards the targets at the same time, two missed but one hits bullseye.

"Woah! She's good." Ben admitted in awe.

"That girl could give Mister Barton and Mister Queen a run for their money." Sting commented.

"Well, I find that unlikely." Kenji replied with his arms crossed.

While Fluttershy is having trouble hitting the target, Twilight took off, she jumps over one of the hay bails but she trips, falling flat on her face with a thud as Sour growled angrily in frustration. Twilight got up and swung across the mud moat but only ended up getting her left foot onto the platform with the threat of falling down into the pit of muck below while Sour watches her nervously as she pulls the bottom of her eyelids in frustration.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy took a deep breath before unleashing another arrow and hits bullseye as the CHS and AWA crowd cheered in excitement, Fluttershy smiled before turning to Applejack with a thumbs-up.

Applejack took off and got through the obstacle in a breeze, she arrives at the platform next to Fluttershy while Twilight doing the same thing. Both Applejack and Twilight grabs a pack of arrows, both girls shot an arrow but both misses, Sour growled angrily at Twilight's failure causing the girl to frown in sadness.

This was noticed by Kenji, "Glaring at your teammate... I'm sure THAT'LL help her hit the target.'' he commented sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Applejack watches the target circle around while she kept her arrow held on the bow. After taking a deep breath, she shot an arrow which zooms right into the bullseye as the CHS and AWA crowd cheered loudly.

"All right, Applejack!" Ben cheered.

Then starting light post on the left side of the speed skating track let's out a 'ding' while its light changing from red to green which allows Pinkie and Rarity to race off, much to Lemon and Sunny's dismay.

"And Canterlot is off to an early lead!" Cadance spoke in excitement through the mic while Cinch looks on in disappointment.

Twilight kept failing with every attempts which further angers Sour in frustration, she then took notice of Fluttershy and Rarity racing by on the wooden track with the two already a lap down of the relay.

"Well, that's just fantastic!" Sour exclaimed sarcastically in a sour tone to Twilight.

Applejack and Fluttershy watches them from their platform, "I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep..." Fluttershy admitted rubbing her hair in sympathy.

"You said it." Applejack replied in agreement.

"Whee!" Pinkie cheered from the skating track while spinning around happily followed by Rarity as they completed another lap, much to the dismay of Lemon and Sunny.

Back in the stands, Kenji checks the scoreboard before turning his attention to Twilight, "I'm glad that we're winning but..." he spoke, "... look at that girl.'' he pointed out in concern, "The more she fail to make a shot, the more nervous she becomes." he stated.

Sting crosses his arms, "And the lack of support from her team doesn't help either.'' he added his scents.

"If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon..." Dean Cadance spoke from the booth as Twilight quickly pulled out another arrow, "...they'll be out of this race." she pointed out.

Twilight accidentally drops the arrow before picking it up quickly, she has tears in her eyes as she tried to make another shot.

"You're really bad at this!" Sugarcoat shouted from the top of the starting ramp on the motocross track which earns her glares from Rainbow and Sunset.

Applejack frowned, "Ugh!" she exclaimed in frustration, "I can't take anymore!" she declared before handing her bow off to Fluttershy as she heads towards the next platform. She then stood next to Twilight, "Ya hafta stop aimin' at the target." she advised while placing a hand upon her shoulder in reassurance.

Sour then spoke, "That makes perfect sense!" she spoke in a sweetly sarcastic tone, "Don't aim at the target!" she said mockingly, "Thanks so much!" she said out of sarcastic gratitude.

Applejack ignores her, before turning her attention back to Twilight, "Ya hafta stop aimin' at where the target is..." she started while placing her right hand on Twilight's left arm, "... an' aim at where the target's gonna be." she stated.

"Yeah!" Sour spoke again in a sweetly sarcastic tone while giving them a thumbs-up, "Definitely take advice from a person you're competing against!" she exclaimed sourly with an angered expression plastered on her face.

Applejack crosses her arms, "Do you wanna hit the bullseye or not?" she asked as Twilight nodded nervously while wiping the tears on her eyes, the cowgirls smiled, "Then trust me." she advised, "Take a deep breath..." she said as Twilight took a deep breath, "And let the arrow go... riiiiight...now!" she commanded.

Twilight then let's go of the arrow and successfully hits the target as the crowd cheered loudly while the light at the track dinged and turned a bright green which allows Lemon and Sunny to take off.

"Oh yeah!" Ben cheered.

Kenji nodded, "Applejack has done a good job." he mused.

Spike then pops out from the platform's side, "Yeah!" he cheered, "That's my girl!" he said before getting on the platform as Twilight knelt down and embracing him while Sour backs away upon setting sights on the talking puppy.

Applejack watches her with a smirk, Twilight then stood back up and turns to the cowgirl, Applejack held her left hand up for a high five but Twilight hugs her instead in gratitude, Applejack hugs her back with a smile.

"See?" Applejack, "Ah was tellin' ya the truth." she said.

Suddenly, an orange colored aura began to envelops Applejack's body with her ears and pony-tails appearing, much to Twilight's surprise. Suddenly, the Crystal Prep student's device activated as it pops open and began to take in the orange colored aura from Applejack.

"Eh?!" Applejack grunted while feeling tired of her powers getting drained, "What... are... you... doing?!" she asked between her groans.

"I don't know!" Twilight shouted as the device finished sucking away Applejack's magic as the cowgirl fell down. Twilight then immediately closes her device shut only for her to tripped over Spike by accident, she fell down to the ground, accidentally dropping her device which rolled across the grass and then onto the wooden track.

Suddenly, the device opened back up which then unleashes an energy pulse which then created as a small rift with a small vine poking through it, much to Twilight's horror.

**And cut! That is it for now, I'm saving the rest for the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

**The Soldier from Team Fortress 2**

**Now here's something that I haven't done for a long time... time for an omake!**

**-OMAKE-**

As the games continues on, we see Ami Mizuno, Cesaro Oohori and Shinpachi Shimura sitting together in the crowd when Ami spoke.

"Usagi once asked me is how much money can be spent for curling someone's hair." Ami claimed.

"What a question!" Oohori mused, "It's just like asking how much it will cost to uncircumcised the circumcised." he pointed out, "Or like much for a tall person to become short! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he said with a laugh.

Shinpachi then spoke, "When are you getting a haircut, Oohori?" he asked with a grin.

"HAARGH!" Oohori roared as he began choking Shinpachi while Ami giggled.

Too bad everyone are busy watching the game to notice this.

**And that's the omake, I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully get the joke.**

**Until then paalam!**


	8. Friendship Games Part 3

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter and as well as the omake!**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Fire Force and Vinland Saga are up to debate, Kung Fu Panda is also debatable while characters from Digimon Tamers are already part of the AWA.**

**Synchro - Android 21, Android 16 and Tapion are already part of the AWA but it will take a long time before they make an appearance.**

**Negaifreak - Thank you very much. I, myself, has been recommending your stories to my friends, one of them wanted to PM you if he could add your name as one of his inspirations in his author's notes. Anyway, best of luck as well with your stories, too!**

**And with that done, let's get this new chapter on the go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

As the games continues outside the school, meanwhile inside the school, we see Maricar Funabori and Chandler Cheesecake walking across the hallways with the former giggling from the latter's jokes. The two then walks past a row of lockers and when they disappeared in one corner, a locker door opens with Chizuru Tachibana's head peeking out from it.

"Kenji is right... that guy is suspicious." Chizuru muttered with narrowed eyes before smiling, "If he wants to date Funabori, he don't need to hide it from everyone." he said, "I'm sure everyone we'll be happy to know that they're going out." he mused before going back inside the locker while closing the door.

**-BREAK-**

Back outside the school, Pinkie Pie and Rarity Belle are on the lead at the wooden track with Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare right behind them, "Canterlot has only three laps to go!" Dean Cadance exclaimed from the booth as Pinkie and Rarity finished their fifth lap, "But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time!" she pointed out as Lemon and Sunny catching on them after four laps as the CPA students were cheering excitedly while the CHS/AWA crowd watches on nervously.

Pinkie and Rarity cringed when they saw Lemon and Sunny rolled pass them again, and on the way, Lemon accidentally hits Twilight Sparkle's device off the track, Twilight then quickly ran towards the track to retrieve it, the device let's out another zap opening another portal, Twilight was getting close to her device when a large vine got in front of her, she ducks down when one vine tried to hit her.

Back on the track, Rarity turns to Pinkie, "Come on!" the former called out while extending her right leg out.

Pinkie grabs her legs before getting swing forward by Rarity, the pinkhead was then launched across the final turn, bumping aside Lemon and Sunny before crossing the finish line first as the CHS/AWA fans cheered in excitement.

"What a finish!" Dean Cadance cheered as Pinkie and Rarity waves and smiled at their crowd while Lemon and Sunny were frustrated by their loss, Photo came up behind them and took a picture of them.

"Yeah! Pinkie and Rarity! You rule!" Ben Tennyson cheered.

Rarity giggled before blowing a kiss towards Ben, this was noticed by Rainbow Dash from the top of the ramp and pouted.

"All that's left is Sunset and Rainbow winning the motorcross and we'll even the odds." Kenji Kazama stated.

Sting Eucliffe nodded, "Yeah! After that... the game will go through a tie-breaker." he pointed out.

On top of the ramp, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Indigo Zap, and Sugarcoat revved up their engines in anticipation as the light post changed from red to green with a dinging sound as the riders jumps down onto the dirt track and all across it with CHS taking the lead.

"Wooh! Look at that!" Kenji cheered.

Meanwhile, Twilight was about reach for her device again when suddenly a vine from a venus fly trap-like creature wraps around her feet and began dragging her away as she tried to claw back, "Aah!" she shrieked in panic.

Back on the motocross track, a portal opened up just at the end of the dirt ramp as Rainbow Dash passes by, "Awesome!" she exclaimed excitedly before landing onto the ramp track.

Unbeknownst to her, more portals began to appear right at the gaps between the dirt and the ramp tracks. After the next jump when suddenly, another portal appeared just over the dirt track with a plant monster sticking right out of it with a large vine as well.

Rainbow was taken by surprise before quickly maneuvering her bike out of the way to avoid its large vine as Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Principal Abacus Cinch and Dean Cadance had a look of shock and surprise from the booth.

"Uhh... Clawd?'' Lloyd Irving called out from the stands, "Are those vines part of the blueprint?'' he asked in confusion, "Because I don't remember adding those there." he pointed out.

Clawd Wolf checks on the blueprint before looking up in shock, "No... it wasn't." he replied in dread.

Back in the track, Sunset was catching up to Sugarcoat when suddenly, they both heard the plant monster roar,both looks up just in time for the creature to lunged out, grabbing Sugarcoat's bike with its teeth while Sunset ducks down under its body. However, her vehicle ended up hitting the ground on its side which causes her to fall off of it as she slid across the dirt.

The CHS/AWA gasped in shock of what just happened, Sting then stood up from his seat, "Sunset!" he called out in worry, he was about jump off the stands but Ben and Yosuke Hanamura held him back.

Back on the track, Sunset lays on the ground of the dirt track as she struggles to get back up. Meanwhile, Indigo Zap was shocked to see the plant monster as she drove her bike up the creature itself with Sugarcoat dangling on her vehicle in its mouth, Indigo then zoomed off of the beast's head before landing right before Rainbow and thus, taking the lead.

Rainbow looks back and saw Sunset on the ground, without a second thought, Rainbow turns back and headed towards her friend. Meanwhile, Sunset looks up in fear as the plant monster chomps of Sugarcoat's vehicle, causing the CPA student to loose grip and fell down to the ground, Sugarcoat quickly stood up as Rainbow zooms past her.

The plant monster then lunges itself towards Sunset, Rainbow then threw her right hand out and grabbed Sunset out of the way as the plant monster hits the ground, Sunset turns to Rainbow with a smile, "Dash..." she uttered, "... you saved me!" she said in gratitude while Sting sighed in relief from the stand.

Rainbow smiled, "I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food." she joked when suddenly, a light blue aura began enveloping her body.

Rainbow then hit the brakes of her vehicle, making it stop before getting of the bike and removing her helmet as her pony ears, ponytail, and wings all appeared upon her person, much to Sunset's surprise.

Back in the announcer's booth, Cinch saw this with a suspicious look on her.

Back in the track, Rainbow turns to Sunset, "We can still win this!" she declared as both of her and Sunset sped off.

Meanwhile, Twilight was having some difficulty getting the vine off her feet when suddenly another vine was about to attack her from behind when Spike suddenly jumps in and bit the vine to keep it from coming to her owner.

Back on the track, Indigo is in a big lead and after jumping from a ramp, she fell down in a ditch created by the plant monster, she looks up in horror as the creature looms over her, Rainbow then arrives and quickly distracts the creature as it began to chase after her.

"Careful, Rainbow!" Ben called out.

"Just what the FUCK is going on?!" Kenji demanded in irritation.

Sunset then traversed a jump before passing by the ditch Indigo was in, the CPA student wasted no time getting out of the ditch and went after Sunset. Rainbow then noticed one plant monster is chasing after the girls, Sunset and Indigo then jumps over an obstacle as Rainbow tackles the creature down to the ground, she then stood on top of it in satisfaction.

"Way to go, Rainbow!" Ben cheered.

"Seriously, just what the FUCK is REALLY going on?!" Kenji demanded in anger.

Both Sunset and Indigo were neck and neck, trying to get the lead from the other but in the end, Sunset crosses the finish line first earning her team a win, much to the CHS/AWA's joy as they cheered in excitement.

"Canterlot wins!" Dean Cadance declared through the microphone as Cinch stood up in disappointment stood up with a shock and angered expression, Cadance took notice of this, ""Attention, students..." she spoke through the microphone, "... please proceed to the gym," she advised.

Kenji then stood up and clapped his hands, "Okay... you heard her." he spoke, "To the gym, everyone.'' he egged as everyone began to do so, "Geez... where is that fucking blonde when you needed him?" he grumbled in annoyance referring to Chizuru.

* * *

Back inside the school, "Looks like I'm stuck." Chizuru's voice was heard inside a locker.

* * *

Back on the track, Twilight finally got herself free from the vine's grasp, she quickly somersaulted over a vine that her pet was biting, grabbing the device from the ground before closing it with her all her might. And with that, the plant monsters began retract back into the portals before closing off, leaving no trace of their presence. Spike turns to her owner in worry as Twilight bit her lip nervously.

Meanwhile, Sting ran towards Sunset, "Milady, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Sunset got off her bike, "I'm okay, Sting, no damage done." she reassured.

Just then, Kenji, Ben and the girls approaches them, "Is everybody... all right?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow then landed down between Rarity and Applejack, "Better than all right!" she declared with her arms and fist stretched upwards.

Ben chuckled, "You did a great job out there, Rainbow." he complimented, "Both in the race and fighting off the monsters." he said making Rainbow blush while rubbing the back of her head.

Sunset then took off her helmet, "Yeah, we won," she noted, "But somebody could've been seriously hurt!" she pointed out, "The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!" she yelled out of frustration as the others looks at her in concern.

Sting placed a hand on her shoulders, "Sunset, please calm down.'' he advised, "I know you're frustrated of what just happened but what important is everyone is fine." he stated.

"But she still has a point." Kenji spoke, "Who the FUCK open those fucking portals anyway?!" he demanded.

"Um, excuse me." a voice spoke. Everyone turns to see Twilight standing a few feet away from them, "I... didn't mean for any of this to happen." she said, "I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school, I didn't know that it was magic or... how it works..." she explained while holding up her device.

"That's okay." Rainbow reassured waking over to her, "Neither do we." she admitted with an uncaring manner.

Suddenly, the device around Twilight's neck turns on again and pointed itself towards the rainbow haired girl's direction, "Oh, no!" she yelped as the device pops open, "Oh, no no no!" she cried tugging her necklace, "Not again!" she yelled as the device began sucking away the light blue energy from Rainbow causing her to kneel down in fatigue, much to everyone's shock.

"Dash!" everyone shouted in concern as Kenji, Ben and Sunset ran towards Rainbow and kneels down next to her.

"I'm sorry!" Twilight cried in apology, "It just started absorbing energy on its own!" she claimed, "But I'm not sure how!" she admitted as she tries to stop her device.

Sunset was about to confront her when Kenji beats her to it, "You!" he growled surprising Twilight as he got in front of her, "So, this was your doing?!" he accused, "Just what the FUCK are you doing?!" he demanded when suddenly, a small spark shot up into the sky from it which causes another large portal open right above everyone, much to their horror, "Great! You opened another fucking portal! Just great!" he yelled sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Cinch saw this from a far while hiding besides the announcer's booth.

Kenji anger worsens, making Twilight shiver in fear, "Is there FUCKING anything you do know?!" he yelled in anger, "Like how the FUCKING magic kept popping up?!" he demanded, "Or how to fix the FUCKING portal to Equestria?!" he exclaimed.

"Equestria?" Twilight asked in confusion.

Kenji then pointed a finger on his noggin, "You're supposed to be a FUCKING smart girl!" he pointed out, "But did you even used your FUCKING brain and think twice if what you're doing is FUCKING right or wrong?!" he exclaimed before simply closing the device with his left hand as the portal closes, "Why are you so FUCKING adamant on messing up with things that you don't FUCKING understand?!" he demanded angrily.

"But I wanna understand!" Twilight reasoned with an apologetic look.

"Well... news flash, you FUCKING don't!" Kenji pointed out making her cringe, "And worst of all..." he said, "... you put the FUCKING lives of my friends and your teammates in FUCKING danger!" he exclaimed, "How would you FUCKING feel if one of them got FUCKING killed because of what happened?!" he demanded in anger.

Twilight then tears up, "I-I'm sorry..." she apologized with her voice cracking up, "I didn't mean to..." she said before running off crying.

Spike then ran after her, "Twilight, wait!" he called out.

Everyone looks at Kenji with wide eyes and their mouths were wide open, they've seen Kenji bursting into anger several times before however it's mostly played for laughs but this time around, his anger is filled with scrutiny and ridicule.

Sunset was sharing the same sentiment as Kenji and would have called out for Twilight if it weren't for the Fujou High student beating her to it. Now, Sunset realized how awful she would be if she had done that, she's frustrated that's for sure but she realized that she shouldn't let all her frustrations out on a girl whom is just confused as she is.

Ben then spoke, "Dude... harsh much?" he pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed, darling." Rarity said in agreement, "The poor girl is just as confused as we are, you don't need to yell at her like that!" she chastised.

Kenji turns to them with a serious look, "I'll apologize to her later." he said, "But someone needs to tell her before things gets worse." he pointed out.

"You could have told her nicely." Ben pointed out, "I mean... seriously! How many times I've heard you swear when you we're yelling at her?!" he pointed out.

"Ooh... I wish Chizuru was here." Fluttershy spoke, "I'm pretty sure he could solve this problem without making someone cry." she stated.

* * *

Back inside the school, we see Brawley Beats, Ringo and Donnel standing in front of a locker, "Seriously, guys! I'm stuck! Get me outta here!" Chizuru exclaimed from inside.

* * *

Back outside a the fields, Cinch overheard everything and let's out a smirk, she then heard the sound of a clearing throat behind her, she turns around and saw Celestia, Luna and Cadance standing behind her.

"You can't possibly call that a fair race!" Cinch pointed out.

"Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened." Celestia countered, "You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage..." she pointed out.

"Can't I?" Cinch asked with narrowed eyes, "Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings!" she pointed out as the group overheard her.

"Well, the race certainly had some... extenuating circumstances." Celestia admitted, "Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie..." she suggested.

"A tie?" Cinch repeated in surprise, "Was this your strategy all along?" she asked, "To force us into accepting you as equals?" she accused, "I think not!" she declared in a dignified manner, "The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on!" she stated before walking off with a huff.

Ben then spoke, "Men... she's a bitch!" he exclaimed.

"You said it." Sting said in agreement.

Sunset turns to Celestia, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening...'' she apologized with her head down.

"It's not your fault, Sunset.'' Celestia reassured.

"Isn't it though?" Sunset asked as everyone looks at her in concern, "I should know how to control the magic I brought here..." she said, "But I don't..." she admitted shamefully, "I let everyone down and now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating." she pointed out in frustration with clenched fist.

"It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks." Celestia reassured while placing her right hand on Sunset's left shoulder.

But Sunset backs away from her, "But it does!" she insisted, "The students here at CHS don't just wanna win!" she pointed out, "They wanna beat Crystal Prep, it isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost!" she pointed out, "Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around and that magic is only around... because of me..." she confessed in sadness as everyone looks at her sympathy.

"You shouldn't feel bad about yourself, Sunset, no one wanted for this to happen." a voice spoke.

Everyone then turns to see a single locker standing among them, "WAAAAHH!" everyone let's out a yelp in surprise.

Fluttershy, however recognized the voice inside the locker, "Chizuru? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yep! It's me!" Chizuru's voice confirmed.

"What the? What the heck is this?!" Kenji exclaimed, "What the FUCK is your gimmick this time?!" he demanded.

"I've been hiding in this locker for quite some time and got stuck." Chizuru replied as the locker tilted towards his direction, "This locker and I become one." he claimed.

Ben facefaulted, "Did that... locker just tilted?" he asked in disbelief.

"Like I said before, this locker and I become one." Chizuru replied, "Anyways..." he reminded before tilting towards Sunset's direction, "Like I said earlier... you shouldn't feel bad about yourself, Sunset.'' he pointed out, "What done is done and if CPA thinks were cheating then all we need to do is to prove them wrong!" he declared, "Don't worry... we'll try and keep magic out of the games and if that bespectacled amphibian of a principal still thinks that were cheating, I had my ways to counter her claims." he explained in reassurance.

Sunset stares at him for a minute before smiling, "Thanks, Chizuru." she said, "But sorry... I just can't take you seriously when you look like that?!" she pointed out, referring to his current predicament.

"Can't blame ya." Chizuru replied.

Sunset giggled, "Thanks, Chizuru." she said with a smile.

"Welp! Better get going, I need to find someone to help me get out of this thing." Chizuru mused before the locker walks off... I don't know how! Use your imagination!

**-BREAK-**

The next day at Canterlot High, everyone are gathered around the front entrance of the facility with CHS/AWA and CPA crows on different sides of the walkway. And despite the looming dark clouds above, everyone are getting ready ready for the last game to determined the winner of this year's Friendship Games.

The girls are seen getting ready in between the stands of their side while Kenji is seen sitting with Sting and Ben when he looks up at the sky, "Should we really be doing this right now?'' the orange-haired architect asked, "I gotta feeling the rain is gonna pour down soon." he pointed out.

Sting crosses his arms, "Principal Celestia wanted to postponed the games today but that sleazy principal from Crystal Prep insisted it." he replied.

At the school's footsteps, Cadance and Luna were standing near a microphone stand with Celestia off to the side.

"Since the score is tied..." Cadance spoke, "... the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games." she declared.

Luna then took over, "Somewhere on campus..." she spoke with two small pennants in her right hand, "... a pennant from each school has been hidden." she explained, "The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins." she claimed.

Cadance took over once more, "And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin." she declared.

Back with the girls, Fluttershy spoke, "I don't feel like playing these games anymore..." she admitted rubbing her left arm.

Rainbow turns to her, "But we have to play!" she replied, "This is the last event!" she pointed out gesturing a hand towards the center of walkway.

Rarity let's out a scoff, "It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing... and portal opening." she pointed out.

Sunset spoke, "I still feel bad for Twilight." she confessed, "I had to be honest... I would have yelled at her as well if it weren't for Kenji.'' she admitted.

"Especially since she obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did." Fluttershy pointed out, "She's actually really nice..." she added.

Applejack then spoke, "Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters." she advised as she walks towards Sunset while placing her left hand on her shoulder in reassurance, "Then after that, we'll drag Kenji to her and have him apologize." she said with a smile as Sunset smiled back.

Meanwhile, Ben is looking down at them from the stands before turning to Sting, "It seems the girls are doing fine." the bearer of the Omnitrix pointed out with a smile.

Sting nodded, "That's good." he replied.

Kenji crosses his arms, "I wonder what are those fucking Crystal Prep junkies' have in mind right now." he mused.

Meanwhile, Cinch is seen discussing with her students at the other side and unknown to them, Spike is seen peeking his head out from the bushes.

"Students, I-" Cinch tried to say when suddenly Yui Hirasawa walks past them with a grin on her face while ominously strumming her guitar. Everyone watches her walk away with confused looks before Cinch resumes speaking, "As I was saying..." she began trying to ignore what just transpired, "I'm know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair." she admitted while Twilight waves a hand towards Spike, telling him to hide as he did so, "But Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option." she stated turning to Twilight.

"What if they grow wings again?" Sugarcoat asked with her hands on her hips..

Cinch then approaches Twilight, "A fair question." she responded, "Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire." she pointed out, "I've seen what your device can do, Twilight." she noted, "Containing magical energy is fine but have you considered releasing it?" she asked.

"But... I don't even understand how it works." Twilight admitted.

"But you'd like to..." Cinch goaded as the other students gathered around, "And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive." she claimed, "I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same." she said, "Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton.'' she stated, "Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer." she said as Twilight looks down in worry.

**And that's it for this chapter, I'm hope you all enjoy it! Next chapter, Twilight gets goaded to use magic and the catastrophe that comes after that.**

**Until then paalam!**


	9. Friendship Games Part 4

**A/N: And me back with a new chapter! It's a new month and with a new month comes with new games! Which upcoming games are you most excited about? I, for one, can't wait to get my hands on Borderlands 3, NHL 20, The Surge 2 and Code Vein! Assuming that these games will actually be released.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Characters from Cardfight! Vanguard G will appear in later chapters while characters from SSSS Gridman are already part of the AWA.**

**And with that done, let's get this new chapter on the go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

In order to pressure Twilight Sparkle in using the magic she gathered, Principal Abacus Cinch broke into a song.

_I realize that you've always been an outcast, It's not everyone at school who likes to think_

_To find a student that's like you, I've had one or maybe two_

_But the good ones disappear before I blink!_

Meanwhile at the school rooftop, we see Lester the Unlikely and Levi Ackerman having a game of shogi when they heard Abacus' singing.

"What do she have to sing about?" Levi asked indecorously.

Back down below, the students of Crystal Prep then joins their principal.

_(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh - Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

_Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)_

_It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_But if we don't win these games, __Well, I think I've made it plain_

_What will happen if we have the losing score!_

_(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh - __Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

_Unleash the magic, unleash the magic, __If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)_

_They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)_

_So then why can't we do the same?_

_(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh - __Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

Suddenly, the light from her device began glowing making Twilight nervous as her principal and fellow students keeps on pressuring.

_Call it power, call it magic, If we lose, it will be tragic_

_More important is the knowledge we'll have lost! (oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_A chance like this won't come again, You'll regret not giving in_

_Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?_

_(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh - __Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

_Unleash the magic, unleash the magic, __We're not friends here after all_

_Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)_

_Is seeing Canterlot High School fall!_

_(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh - __Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

The pressure on Twilight intensifies as she began to shake in fear.

_What I'm suggesting's very simple, And since it's win-win on all scores_

_We only want to learn about the Magic that you have stored_

_And as for me and all the others, We only want what we deserve_

_That our school will clinch the win…_

_And my..._

_...legacy will endure!_

Twilight was then pushed forward by Cinch as she and the Shadowbolts continued to persuade and force her into using the device.

_Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_

_If we lose, then it's a crime_

_Spike pops out of the bushes with a worried look._

_But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)_

_It's up to you to not fail this time_

From the other side, everyone saw Twilight approaching the center as they gain a look of concern and fear while Twilight gulped before removing her necklace and then holding it out before herself at its string in both of her hands.

_Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

_Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

Twilight then began to sing.

_Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free_

_Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

"If both teams are ready..." Vice-Principal Luna spoke from the microphone at the top step.

_Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

Twilight sings again.

_And now winning these games depends on me_

Sunset Shimmer then walks forward to see Twilight pressing the center of her device with a worried looks as Spike rushes towards his owner.

_And what doors might open if I try to use it_

_Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

"...the last event of the Friendship Games begins..." Dean Cadance continued while raising her left arm into the air as everyone in the stands were cheering loudly.

_Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

Twilight then placed both hands on her device, preparing to open it.

_Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

_But the magic's really what I want to see_

Realization then hits Sunset as she rushes towards Twilight in attempt to stop her while Cinch grinned in anticipation.

_Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

"Twilight, no!" Spike called out in desperation.

_Unleash the magic, free the magic_

_Unleash the magic, free the magic_

"Now!" Cadance and Luna exclaimed together through the microphone.

Then all of a sudden, the energy sphere from Twilight's device let's out a burst of wind causing everyone within her range to fall down to the ground with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What the?!" Kenji Kazama squawked in shock.

Ben Tennyson gritted his teeth, "Not good." he muttered.

"Brace for impact!" Sting Eucliffe barked.

Twilight's device then fell to the ground as the girl herself began to float upwards with her hair becoming undone and her glasses dropping off her face, she turns back in fear towards her principal as the energy grew bigger, Abacus stood back up and backs away nervously while everyone watches at her in worry and disbelief.

The energy sphere grew a lot bigger every passing seconds and began to pull Twilight inside of it as Spike let's out a gasp, Kenji then spoke from the stand, "Staring at her as she gets suck inside that energy ball... I'm sure THAT'LL save her from her from a tragic fate.'' he grumbled sarcastically.

"Er... Uh!" Twilight grunted as the energy sphere pulls her in, "Help... me!" she screamed sticking her right arm out in desperation, "Uhh!" she groaned in pain as tears formed in her eyes, "Ahh!" she shrieked before her entire body were pulled in.

Suddenly, a bright flash emerged from the sphere which blinded everyone at the moment and when the lights vanished, everyone saw Twilight with a different appearance.

Twilight has an aqua fire around her red eyes and her long purple hair with a pinkish streak is styled up like flame, she wears a dark purple dress with a crystal-like crest around her waist, a pink & purple skirt that had multiple six-pointed stars, a purple top with a pinkish stripe going down from the center, a choker around her neck,and a furry, purple tail sticking out from the back of the dress. Her back sprouted large, dark wings.

Everyone looks at her in shock, Cinch grimaced in fright, backing away slowly as Spike whimpered. Eddy Skipper McGee the leans towards Jake Long, "Admit it... she looks hot in that dress." he whispered.

"Oh no...'' Ben muttered in dread, "Twilight Sparkle turns into Midnight Sparkle.'' he stated.

"I don't really think you should call her that in form but I'll go along with it." Sting replied.

Midnight let's out a dark laughter, "Mwahahahaha!" she cackled, she then looks down to Sunset, "You were right!" she mused, "I didn't understand magic before... but I do now!" she exclaimed menacingly.

And without any second thoughts, Twilight unleashes a magical beam towards the school's statue, blasting it to pieces. Suddenly, a portal opens revealing sights of another world known as Equestria.

"Equestria!" Sunset exclaimed in disbelief.

Midnight looks around with a manic grin as the ground began to crack, the crack then made it's way towards the girls, Twilight then fired another beam of magical energy towards them, everyone then jumps into different directions as the beam hits the ground which opens another portal with a long fall down to Equestria.

Unfortunately, Yosuke Hanamura lost his balance and fell down into the portal, "AAAAAHHH!" he let's out a scream.

"Get everyone to safety! Go! Go!" Kenji ordered as students began to run around in panic.

As the AWA crew escorts several students to safety, Midnight kept firing more magical beams at several cracks, opening more portals all around the area.

Edward Elric is seen on the stands while pointing a finger to his left, "Go! Go! Go!" he barked as Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon and Cherry Crash ran past him. Suddenly, a magical beam hits the stands, rocking it slightly and made Edward loose his balance, "Woah!" he yelped before falling off the stands, bouncing down each seats before falling down in one portal, "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he fall.

Meanwhile down below, we see Kenny Rogers and Jake running around to safety when both of them stopped when a portal opens right in front of them while Eddy is running behind them but is not paying attention of what's in front of him, Eddy then bumps on both of them causing all three of them to fall into the portal.

"EDDY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jake's scream was heard from the portal.

Students continue to run around, one of them is Royal Pin when he stumbles upon a portal in front of him, he was about to fall when Marcus "The Kane'' McGee ran towards him, grabbing the back of Royal's collar before pulling the CPA student away from the portal but unfortunately, Marcus fell down to the portal instead.

Jean Kirstein saw this, "Marcus!" he shouted before diving down the portal like a professional swimmer.

Ben saw all this, "Great...'' he grumbled, "... our friends are dropping down the portals like flies.'' he pointed out.

"How many did we lost?" Kenji asked in worry.

Sting looks around, "So far... we lost seven.'' he replied when he saw Sayaka Miki falling on one portal after accidentally getting pushed by several students, "Scratch that... make that eight." he corrected.

Meanwhile, Sunny Flare grimaced in worry, she then noticed Cinch attempting to flee the scene, "Hey!" Sunny called out getting her attention, "Where are you going?!" she demanded in anger.

"Anywhere to avoid that... monster!" Cinch replied referring to Midnight, much to Sunny's shock, "And I suggest you do the same!" she advised as Sunny glances back at her teammates in worry as Cinch left.

Meanwhile, Sunset looks up at Midnight, "Twilight!" she called out getting the empowered girl's attention, "You can't do this!" she yelled.

"Why not?!" Midnight responded, "There's a whole other world right there..." she pointed out with an evil smile, "... and it's just filled with magic!" she exclaimed before firing another beam towards the entrance of the school which causes another portal to open just beside Cadance, Luna, and Principal Celestia.

"But you're destroying this world to get it!" Sunset pointed out in dread.

"So what?" Midnight replied mockingly, "There's more magic there..." she pointed out with a grin, "... and I want to understand it all!" she declared before firing a powerful beam straight down towards the center of the walkway.

Sunset then leaps out of the way as the beam hits the ground which created a large open portal-crack in front of everyone, Sunset then skidded on the ground and saw Twilight's device next to her before placing a hand on it.

The portal continues to grow bigger as students would slip down before grabbing on the edge, one girl was standing to close on the edge. The girl has a short boyish light turquoise hair and brilliant opal eyes. She wears a white dress over a green shirt, green shorts, light-green socks and tennis shoes. This is Tennis Match.

Tennis suddenly plunges down but Applejack caught her arm, "Ergh!" she grunted, "Don't let go!" she advised while holding onto Tennis' arm tightly as she pulled her up.

Around the portal, we see the girls and a few AWA personnel pulling out students from falling, Pinkie Pie lay down as she pulls Suri Polomare up while Rainbow Dash helps Bright Idea up. Right next to Rainbow, we see Clawd Wolf trying to pull Lloyd Irving and Eijiro Kirishima up only for the young werewolf to loose his balance as the three of them fell down.

"AAAAHHH!" the three boys screamed as they fell.

"Guys! No!" Rainbow Dash cried in shock as she witness her friends falling down to their doom.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy cried as she slips over the edge in a sitting position but kept herself from falling by holding on to the edge, "Help me!" she yelped as Spike bites her shirt and tries to pull her up.

"Hang on, Fluttershy!" Rainbow shouted.

Meanwhile, Sunny, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat watches on with concerned looks on their faces, the girls looks at each other before nodding in determination, the five girls wasted no time helping the others.

Rarity Belle is then seen dangling on the edge with one hand as Velvet Sky and another girl holds on to her. The other girl has a light gray skin tone, she has semi-long light magentaish gray hair with heliotropeish white streaks and has a pale, light grayish violet eyes. She wears a purple school blazer jacket over a light-blue undershirt with a black bow tie, a dark purple plaid skirt, dark-purple frilled socks and black leather shoes. This is Fleur de Lis.

"Hang on!" Rainbow yelled towards Rarity while still pulling up Bright Idea.

"Obviously!" Rarity replied only for her hand to completely slip off the edge, "AAH!" she shrieked before falling but fortunately for her, Velvet and Fleur, Indigo and Lemon arrives and catches them.

"We got you!" Indigo reassured as she and Lemon pulls them up.

At the same time, Sour Sweet assisted Pinkie Pie in pulling up Suri while Sugarcoat and Applejack works together in getting Tennis up and Sunny Flare helps Fluttershy up off the edge.

Meanwhile, Sunset looks around with the device in hand, the device then let's out a light which was directed at Fluttershy causing her to glow on the process, Sunset then aims the light to the others which got the same result, Sunset's eyes widen in realization before turning back to Twilight.

"This isn't the way!" Sunset shouted towards Midnight, "I know you feel powerful right now!" she claimed, "Like you can have everything you want!" she said, "I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making!" she admitted, "I put on a crown and just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained!" she stated, "I thought it could get me everything I wanted!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, you're wrong," Midnight mocked, "Unlike you, I can have everything I want!" she declared.

"No, you can't!" Sunset replied, "Even with all that magic and power... you'll still be alone!" she pointed out while holding up the device, "True magic comes from honesty!" she called out when suddenly, Applejack's hair flows up in the air, "Loyalty!" she continued as Rainbow's hair flows up, "Laughter!" she kept going as Pinkie's hair then went up, "Generosity!" she added with Rarity's hair flowing up into the air, "Kindness!" she finished while Fluttershy's hair flows up.

"Woah." Indigo muttered in awe.

The aforementioned girls then all floated together as their magical auras began flowing towards the machine that Sunset was holding which created another energy sphere as it floated upwards with her, "I understand you, Twilight and I want to show you the most important magic of all!" she declared before clamping the device close before throwing it down to the ground like a grenade.

"What is she doing?" Kenji asked in confusion.

The energy sphere then grew bigger before engulfing Sunset within it. Inside the sphere, Sunset transformed, she gained orange high heels, a pinkish colored dress with a white, puffy skirt that had a reddish extension behind it in the shape of a tail. She also sported bracelets with the same red and yellow sun symbol on her shoulders, white, fingerless gloves, a red stripe across her eyes upon her face, a choker with the same emblem upon it, and a golden horn sticking out from her forehead. Her hair flows up in the air, "The Magic… of Friendship!" she exclaimed as she floated in midair as her golden wings shines brightly.

Sting can't help but stare at her in awe, "She's... she so beautiful." he muttered.

"Yeah." Ben replied in agreement, "I'll call this transformation... Daydream Shimmer.'' he mused.

"A fitting name." Sting said in agreement.

Sunset then fires a beam of light towards the portals sealing them up instantly in flash, much to everyone's relief.

"Ergh!" Midnight grunted angrily before charging towards Sunset.

Sunset charges back at her, the two had charges their fist with powerful energy, the two attacks collided which caused a flash of bright light that sends them both back in midair.

Then both Sunset and Midnight unleashes beams of light simultaneously towards each other, the two attacks collided as they try to overpower one another. But Midnight managed to get an advantage over Sunset while letting out a cackle, much to everyone's worry.

Suddenly, Spike leaps out from Fluttershy's arms, "Twilight!" he called out.

Midnight looks down and saw Spike looking at her in concern, her eyes suddenly turned normal, "Spike?'' she uttered. Upon noticing that Midnight got distracted, Sunset wasted no time pushing her attack towards her opponent, "Noooo!" she screamed as she got blown away by a bright light.

Midnight then opens her eyes and saw herself along with Sunset inside a bright area, Sunset then spoke, "Take my hand, Twilight." she advised floating over to her while holding out her left hand, "Let me show you there's another way... just like someone once did for me." she said with a smile.

Midnight looks at her fearfully, she closed her eyes for a minute before reaching out for Sunset's hand with tears in her eyes. Their hands touches, a flare of fire sparks up and began swirling towards Twilight.

Meanwhile in the real world, everyone is looking at a large pillar of light, the Rainbooms are already back in their normal forms as they watches the pillar of light grew smaller and smaller until it dissipates with Sunset and Twilight back in their normal selves with their hands holding.

Sunset and Twilight opens their eyes, "I'm so sorry..." the latter apologized in guilt, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen..." she admitted as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Sunset nodded, "I know." she replied, "And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you." she reassured with a small before holding both of Twilight's hands, she then turns to her with a smile.

Suddenly, Spike leaps up into his owner's arm with her glasses in his mouth as Twilight sat on the ground giggling, much to everyone's joy and relief.

As this is going on, Principal Cinch peeks her head out from the edge of the stands, looking around if everything is fine. She then noticed Celestia, Luna and Cadance making their way towards their students, Cinch then approaches them, "Principal Celestia!" she called out angrily, "On behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games!" she demanded, "Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time!" she accused, "And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!" she exclaimed.

"I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all." Celestia calmy replied..

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game." Sugarcoat pointed out, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wow!" Pinkie said in awe, "That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once." she admitted.

"A lot to take in?'' Kenji repeated, "I couldn't even understand everything she said from how fast she just talk!" he complained.

"That's ridiculous!" Cinch exclaimed in anger.

Spike then spoke from Twilight's arms, "Nope." he pipes in, "That's... pretty much what happened." he pointed out, much to Cinch's shock.

"Actually..." Sour Sweet spoke, "... we're all to blame..." she admitted, "Mostly it was her!" she added sourly, referring to Cinch.

"Obviously my students have been infected with your magic!" Cinch accused, "But I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!" she declared.

"Good." Celestia replied with a smile, "I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings." she mused.

"Oh, and the portals to different dimensions." Luna added with a grin.

"And don't forget to tell them about the talking dog." Cadance egged with a smile.

"Because that would never ruin your reputation." Spike pointed out sarcastically.

Cinch looks around in anger as everyone gave her a smug look, Cinch was about to explode in fit of rage before composing herself, she let's out a huff before turning back when suddenly, Raido Namiashi and the Soldier blocks her path.

"What do you want?" Cinch demanded.

"You think we're gonna let you get away that easy?" Raido pointed out.

The Soldier then spoke, "Ma'am... you're under arrest for various misconduct.'' he said, "Among those is blackmailing your own student and force her to compete for the sake of just keeping your school's spotless winning streak going and in turn preserve your own legacy.'' he stated which earned Cinch a glare from everyone, making her nervous, "And then... you put everyone in danger when you forced your student to use magic despite not knowing how it works!" he followed, "Which caused property damage and a few casualties!" he pointed out, everyone looks around and realization that a few people fell down the portals during the commotion.

Raido got behind Cinch and handcuffs her, "What? You can't do this to me?!" she demanded.

"Tell it to the judge.'' Raido replied.

Everyone then watches the two men take away Cinch and while the peeps from CPA had no idea where the men is taking her, the people from CHS and AWA knew that Cinch is heading towards the Plumbers HQ.

Suddenly, another portal opens much to everyone's surprise, then they saw Yosuke, Edward, Kenny, Jake, Marcus, Jean, Sayaka, Clawd, Lloyd and Eijiro running out from it, Eddy was the last to come out while fending off a large vines using a whip.

"Get back! Back as say!" Eddy demanded cracking his whip at the vine causing it to retract back to the portal before the con artist closes it using his device.

"Guys! You're okay!" Ben cheered.

Yosuke let's out a groan, "Men... that was the worse!" he complained, "But I'm glad that we came out alive though.'' he said in relief.

"What did we miss?'' Sayaka asked.

"We'll tell you later." Sting replied.

Celestia then steps in front of everyone, "Well... I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected." she pointed out, "but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners!" she declared as everyone cheered in delight while raising their arms in the air while Applejack tosses her hat.

Rainbow chuckled, "Hehe! What a way to end the games.'' she mused.

"I wish Chizuru was here with us, right now." Fluttershy said.

Rarity looks around, "Come to think of it... where is Chizuru?'' she asked in confusion.

Kenji spoke, "He's still in the errand that I sent him." he replied with a blank look, "I wonder how is he doing?'' he mused.

**And that's that! I hope you all enjoy this chapter but where is Chizuru during all this? Well stay tune for the next chapter since this story is far from over yet.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter: **

**Tennis Match and Fleur de Lis are from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls**

**As stated before, this story is far from over yet!**

**Until then paalam!**


	10. Villain Encounter

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter which is probably thanks to Midnight Sparkle's appearance and the part where the guys fell down the portals. Admit it... that was hilarious!**

**Number01BlazblueFan - With the exception of Geese Howard, the characters you mentioned are up to debate.**

**Synchro - 1. Chisato Hasegawa is already part of the AWA 2. Both Nanako Yukishiro and Eiji Busujima will appear in future AWA Stories chapters 3. Van is already part of the AWA 4. Ryu and Ken will appear in future Mission Fics 5. Mt. Lady is already part of the AWA**

**And with that done, let's get his chapter and find out what Chizuru Tachibana been doing during the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 615-**

**Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

Meanwhile, during the Midnight Sparkle fiasco, we see Chizuru Tachibana is seen merrily walking inside the school while being blissfully unaware of what's going on outside.

The blonde then walks past the gym's door, inside the gymnasium, we see Maricar Funabori and Chandler Cheesecake sitting by the bleachers having a conversation.

Funabori admits to herself that she had fun hanging out with Chandler but she was wondering why they're not outside to support their friends for the final game, "Chandler... if you don't mind me asking... what are we doing here?'' she asked, "I mean... should we be outside with everybody else.'' she pointed out.

Chandler rubs the back of his head, "Well... I... I actually had something to tell you...'' he admitted.

"What is it?" Funabori asked.

Chandler stood up with his back turn, "I'm... I'm not actually a student in this school." he confessed.

This taken Funabori aback, "What?" she gasped in shock, "Why... why did you say that?" she asked in confusion.

Chandler kept his back turn, "I... I had motive of being here..." he admitted.

This made Funabori nervous, "What do you mean?'' she asked taking a few steps back.

Chandler then turns to her with a manic grin, "Nothing much... I just want to create trouble." he admitted.

Funabori's eyes widen, "Chandler... what are you talking about?" she asked in fear.

Chandler let's out a chuckle while rubbing the back of his head at the same time, "And one more thing... my name is not really Chandler Cheesecake, in fact... Chandler Cheesecake is not even a real person." he mused. Suddenly, dark clouds began to swirl around him, covering his entire body and when the dark cloud diminished, standing on where Chandler was standing on is none other than Chikage Tachibana.

Funabori's irises shrunken in shock and fear, "You... you're one of those Apostles!" she exclaimed.

Chikage let's out a manic cackle, "I'm flattered that you recognized me." he mused.

Funabori then slowly began to backpedal away from him, "Why are you doing is?" she asked, "And what do you want from me?!" she demanded.

Chikage chuckled menacingly, "Well... something about you caught my interest.'' he spoke, "But I just can't approach you without getting the attention of your friends, so I decided to pose as a student in this school to get close to you.'' he explained.

"You... you fooled me!" Funabori cried in betrayal.

Chikage chuckled again, "My apologies for that.'' he mused, "It's not your fault that I fooled you but can you blame me if I wanna stir some chaos.'' he stated walking towards her.

"Wh-What... What are you going to do?" Funabori cried in fear.

Chikage grinned madly, "Unleashing the beast inside of you." he replied before swiftly snatching the necklace off from Funabori's chest. Suddenly, Funabori's eyes turns red as her head went down and her arms went limp and then, a dark aura began oozing out of her before it covers her entire body, "Hahahaha!" Chikage let's out a deranged laugh, "This is fabulous!" he mused, "Now... my dear Goddess...'' he spoke, "Go out there and exact your vengeance!" he ordered. Suddenly, Funabori lunges forward and grabs his neck hard, much to his shock, "Gurk! W-What's going on?!" he grunted in confusion as the hand around his neck tightens.

Funabori looks at him with a hateful glare and her eyes are getting more redder than usual, _"We... do not..."_ Discord suddenly spoke, _"... TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!"_ she roared before throwing him aside with all her might.

Chikage skidded to the floor, he looks up at her in shock, "What? What is going on?!" he demanded, "I let you out! Why did you attack me?!" he exclaimed.

"Because they figured out that your fooling them from the very start.'' a voice spoke. Chikage then looks up and saw Chizuru looking down at him with shit-eating grin on his face, "Yo!" he greeted before falling down on a planking-position and hits a hard-cracking headbutt on Chikage's head.

"Gah!" Chikage grunted in pain before rolling away from Chizuru. Both blondes stood up as Discord/Funabori stood next to Chizuru, "What's going on here? I thought you wanted to kill that guy because he's the host of the Goddess that you despised!" Chikage pointed out in confusion.

_"I was before."_ Discord spoke, _"But everything is different now."_ she said.

"I would have remained ignoramous if these two haven't told me about it." Chizuru admitted with a tired look.

* * *

**(FLASH BACK)**

Earlier that morning, we see Chizuru walking around the school ground with hands in his pockets, he was about to go through the front entrance when a voice calls out to him.

"Chizuru-san!" the voice called.

Chizuru turns around and saw Funabori walking towards him, "Hey, Funabori.'' he greeted, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?'' he asked with a grin.

Funabori stops in front of him, "I... I had something to tell you.'' she said rubbing her right arm.

Chizuru gave her a cat-like smile, "Lemme guess... you and that, Chandler dude are dating." he said.

This taken Funabori aback, "What? No!" she squawked, "No! We're not dating!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Chizuru asked with a raised eyebrow, "Both of you have been hanging out a lot lately?'' he pointed out.

"That's not it!" Funabori insisted with flustered cheeks. She then took a deep breath before speaking, "Look... Chizuru-san, do you notice something different from me?'' she asked with her arms spread out.

Chizuru looks at her from top to bottom, "I don't see anything...'' he tried when noticed something is missing from Funabori as his eyes widen, "... umm, Funabori? Where's the necklace that I gave to you?'' he asked nervously, "You know? The one that seals the Goddess inside of you.'' he pointed out when suddenly, Funabori's eyes turns red, "Oh shit!" Chizuru cursed getting into a fighting stance.

Discord then raised one hand in surrender, _"Please... I'm not here to harm you."_ she claimed.

Chizuru looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, really? Last time, you and I had an encounter, you wanted to kill me since I'm the host of you-know-who.'' he pointed out while referring to Harmony.

Discord looks away in shame,_ "I'm... I'm sorry..."_ she apologized.

This taken Chizuru aback, "Whuaaaaaaattt?" he asked in surprise.

_"I'm sorry for trying to kill you before."_ Discord apologized once again, _"I was so blinded by anger and hatred that I let it get the best of me."_ she stated, _"I never liked violence and conflict but with everything that Harmony has done to me, I can't help but feel angry and resentful."_ she explained while rubbing her arm nervously.

"I see..." Chizuru spoke, "But why the change of heart?" he asked.

_"I may be sealed inside Maricar but I can still see what's going on in her perspective.''_ Discord said, _"And with her interactions with you, I saw that you're a really good person albeit annoying at times and you are nothing like Harmony.''_ she stated, _"Once again... I apologize for my actions before.''_ she said with a bow, _"I do hope you find the heart to forgive me."_ she hoped.

Chizuru waves his hands, "No, no, no, it's cool." he reassured, "No need to bow... if I'm okay in your book, then I forgive you.'' he said.

Discord looks at him, _"Thank you."_ she said with a smile.

Chizuru rubs the back of his head, "And uhh... I strongly advised that you let go of your hatred towards Harmony.'' he pointed out, "You see... hatred is a weak emotion, a sign of failure.'' he claimed, "Hatred causes nothing but trouble and never solves one problem.'' he said, "You need to forget about her, start a new life or else you'll find no closure in your life.'' he advised.

Discord nodded, _"Thank you... I'll take that to heart."_ she replied.

"So... when did you and Funabori started acting all friendly?" Chizuru asked.

Discord then began explaining that she and Funabori still communicates in the latter's mind despite being sealed, mostly arguing at the beginning until the Goddess began to mellow down upon witnessing everything outside through Funabori's perspective. The two haven't talked to each other for a while until Funabori met Chandler, Discord spoke to her and told her that she suspects that Chandler is up to something bad. At first, Funabori didn't believe her but managed to convince her otherwise, Discord then began to open up to her host, apologizing for the trouble that she had caused her and promised that she'll try to change herself for the better.

Discord then explained to Funabori that she felt a sinister aura coming from the young man and as well as pointing out the scheming presence from his eyes that reminds her of Harmony. Worried about what plan Chandler had in store for them, they decided to seek help from Chizuru.

Chizuru crosses his arms, "I see..." he spoke, "Then Kenji was right! That guy is bad news!" he exclaimed.

_"What should we do now?"_ Discord asked.

Chizuru thought about it hard when an idea came to mind, "Aha! I had an idea!" he quipped, "It's going to be risky but I need both of your cooperation." he stated earning him a nod from Discord/Funabori.

**(End of Flash Back)**

* * *

"I pretended that I still have no idea of what's going on while I had these two play along with your game until you reveal yourself." Chizuru explained, "And now that you're exposed... we're done with mind games and it's now time to get physical." he declared while cracking his knuckles.

Chikage let's out a chuckle, "Clever, Chizuru... very clever." he mused as he stood while a red vortex appears behind him, "I had to admit... you got me there.'' he admitted, "But don't think that you can one-up me again next time." he warned, "You see... I'm going to find the other host of the Zero Goddesses, corrupt them and use them against you." he stated with a nasty grin.

Chizuru glares at him, "Thanks for telling me your plan... now I had more reasons to stop you.'' he pointed out.

Chikage let's out another chuckle, "It won't be that easy, my friend, it won't be that easy." he mused before entering the vortex which then quickly vanished.

Both Chizuru and Discord let's out a sigh of relief, the blonde then rubs the back of his head, "Men... this is troublesome and we still don't know who are the hosts of the other Goddesses.'' he stated in annoyance.

_"If you don't mind... I could help."_ Discord volunteered.

"Really? How?'' Chizuru asked.

_"We Goddesses had the ability to detect the presence of another Goddess even if it's faint."_ Discord replied, _"This also extends to Maricar but in order for our hosts to detect a Goddess' presence, a Goddess and their hosts must at least cooperate with each other."_ she explained, _"You could also feel their presence if only Harmony would cooperate with you.''_ she pointed out.

Chizuru crosses his arms, "Bummer... I may have sealed Harmony to prevent her from taking over my body but I only get half of her powers in return.'' he stated in annoyance. He then took a deep breath before speaking, "All right, I'll go tell the higher-ups about Chikage's plan while I'll leave the two of you the task of detecting the other Zero Goddesses.'' he instructed.

Discord nodded, _"As you wish."_ she complied.

Suddenly, her eyes turns blue with Funabori taking over her body again, "You can count on us.'' she said in determination.

Chizuru nodded, "Well then... let's go meet the others and tell them what they missed.'' he said.

**-BREAK-**

Later that day, Chizuru and Funabori/Discord met up with everyone though reassured everyone that Discord is not after him anymore, he then told them about their encounter with Chikage and his plans, much to their shock and concern, though Kenji Kazama was delighted to the fact that he was right and began to berate everyone who doubted him.

Ben Tennyson and Sting Eucliffe then explained to them about the Midnight Sparkle-mishap from earlier, much to Chizuru and Funabori/Discord's surprise.

**-BREAK-**

The next morning at Canterlot High School, we see the students from both AWA, CHS and CPA interacting with one another. We then see Twilight Sparkle sitting down the school's footsteps with Spike on her lap, the two are looking around the place with a smile.

"I guess that was one way to finish your time at Crystal Prep." a voice mused, the two turns and saw Dean Cadance approaching them, "Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that.'' she stated.

"I've been thinking about it and..." Twilight spoke, "I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton." she admitted.

"Really?" Cadance asked.

Twilight nodded, "I may know about a lot of things but friendship isn't one really one of them." she confessed, "And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time.'' she pointed out.

"So, you're staying at Crystal Prep?" Cadance asked.

"Well..." Twilight spoke while watching Madoka Kaname having a fun conversation with Sayaka Miki and Amu Hinamori, "... it seems the students here at CHS know a lot about the subject." she pointed out, "I don't suppose..." she says.

"You could transfer to this school instead." Cadance suggested.

"Really?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"I think that's a great idea!" Dean Cadance said in agreement while giving Twilight a small hug, "Besides... it's not like we'll see each other again." she pointed out.

Twilight giggled, "Of course, we'll still see each other... I mean, you are dating my brother.'' she pointed out.

"You're right about.'' Cadance mused before standing up, "I'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia about your transfer, right away." she said making Twilight smile before walking off.

Meanwhile, we see Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity Belle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Chizuru, Funabori, Ben and Sting hanging out by the school's statue minus the horse-statue.

Kenji then walks towards them with his tablet in hands, "Here's the news...'' he spoke, "Thanks to Mister Ibiki, Cinch confessed with all her crimes especially the part where she blackmailed Twilight." he reported, "Those are enough to oust Cinch from being CPA's principal.'' he pointed out.

Ben nodded, "Good!" he quipped, "About time that bitch gets what's coming to her." he said.

Sting crosses his arms, "Wonder who'll take her position once she's gone.'' he mused.

"Probably Dean Cadance." Kenji replied, "I believe she can lead CPA to a brighter future.'' he stated.

"While under the guidance of an AWA official." Ben added, "The lazy-ass professor of ours just told me that the higher-ups offered an alliance with CPA.'' he pointed out, "They all agreed... so starting tomorrow, CPA students will now be attending the AWA Academy.'' he announced.

"Great... more headaches." Kenji muttered in disbelief.

Chizuru facefaulted, "Well, shit... guess I'll have to deal with that freckled-bipolar bitch every then and now." he grumbled in annoyance, referring to Sour Sweet.

"Give her a chance, Chizuru." Funabori advised, "She maybe a nice person deep down.'' she pointed out.

"Geez... I hope so." Chizuru replied sarcastically.

As this is going on, Sunset leans her back at the mirror-structure with a book wrapped in her arms, Fluttershy then spoke, "Still no word from Princess Twilight?" the animal lover asked.

Sunset opens the book, "Not yet." she replied, "But I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world." she claimed, "We've been ponying up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves, I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself!" she explained, "I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world but like Applejack said, Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria," she pointed out, "We can't expect her to always be around to help us." she concluded.

Then Principal Celestia and Twilight with Spike in the latter's arms approaches them, "But... maybe I can be?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High and a new hero for the AWA!" Celestia declared.

"I'm not sure how much help I can be." Twilight confessed, "But I'd like to try, if you would all give me a chance..." she said with a smile as everyone exchanges grins of agreement with one another.

"I'm sure I can count on all of you to help her feel at home." Celestia said.

"You sure can." Sunset mused while wrapping her right arm around Twilight's shoulders as the girls gathered around them for a big group hug.

Chizuru then approaches them, "Welcome aboard to AWA, Twilight-dono.'' he greeted, "As future leader of the AWA, I do look forward working alongside with you." he said offering her a handshake.

Twilight then accepted his handshake, "Likewise." she replied when realization hits her, "Wait... leader?'' she asked.

"Eeyup!" Applejack pipes in, "Chizuru here is the future main man of the AWA.'' she pointed out, "When that is happening is everyone's guess.'' she stated.

The girls and Chizuru then noticed Ben, Kenji and Sting having an argument with Ben mouthing 'apologize' towards Kenji which he refuses, then Sting pounded his fist which was more than enough for Kenji to comply.

Kenji walks towards Twilight, making her nervous at his presence, his outburst towards her was still fresh in her mind. Kenji then stood in front of her while rubbing the back of his head, "Yo...'' he greeted, "Uhh... yeah... I just wanna say... my bad for yelling and cursing at you yesterday...'' he apologized, "I have been in a lot of stress since... forever and witnessing my friends being put into danger sets me off... it was just really unfortunate that I let all out of my suppressed anger on you.'' he explained, "So, yeah, I'm really sorry.'' he apologized once more.

Twilight was surprised when Kenji apologized to her but she smiled nonetheless, "It's okay, I understand.'' she reassured, "I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes.'' she admitted, "Maybe you shouldn't suppress your anger too much.'' she advised.

Kenji turns to his friends for a brief moment before turning back to her, "With friends like these... that's unlikely to happen.'' he admitted.

"We know you love us, Kenji~" Chizuru teased.

"SHUT UP!" Kenji shouted in annoyance as everyone bursts out laughing.

Rarity then spoke, "Well... at least, Kenji apologized.'' she mused.

"Speaking of people who should be apologizing..." Ben spoke, "I see those five girls from CPA heading over here.'' he pointed out.

Everyone turns to see Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest walking towards them, the five girls then stood in front of Twilight, much to her discomfort.

There was a few minute of silence until Sugarcoat spoke, "Twilight." Sugarcoat spoke, "We wanted to talk to you about of what happened in the Friendship Games." she said.

"Well... what happened before that, actually." Lemon clarified.

Sunny Flare sighed, "We wanted to apologized for how we treated you before.'' she stated, "We-" she tried to say Indigo cuts her off.

"Twilight, we're really sorry!" Indigo cried before pulling Twilight in a tight embrace, much to her surprise, "I'm sorry for acting such a big, dumb, FUCKING jerk, too you!" she wailed.

"Even if we weren't exactly mean to you... we weren't exactly nice to you, either." Lemon pointed out, "And... well, there's not much else to it." she admitted, "We're really, really sorry and we hope that you can forgive us." she pleaded.

Twilight smiled before embracing Indigo back, "That's all I ever wanted to hear... and I didn't realize that until now." she confessed, "It's okay." she reassured breaking the hug, "I forgive you." she said with a smile.

"Twilight..." Indigo cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Hwah!" Twilight squawked, "Wipe your face, Indigo!" she exclaimed.

Ben then claps his hands, "Well... since the animosity between the schools is done..." he mused, "I say we celebrate things by heading towards the Sugarcube Corner and get ourselves some milkshakes!" he suggested as everyone cheered in agreement.

**And cut! And that's it for this chapter! I admit it feels kinda rushed but I'm satisfied of what I've written for this chapter.**

**This fic ain't over yet since we got one more chapter to go!**

**Until then paalam!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! And here it is, the epilogue! After this, one or two chapters of the AWA Stories before doing another Mission Fic! What it is, it will be revealed at the end of this chapter.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - there will be future Index and High School DxD chapters for the AWA Stories.**

**bast234 - it was indeed a reference from the wrestling stable, LAX.**

**Synchro - With the Terraformars already made their presence in the story, characters from said anime will make an appearance in future chapters.**

**And with that done, let's get this new chapter on the go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-ZeroTopia-**

**Holy Country, AWA Academy**

It's been a few days since the Friendship Games as everyone went back to their daily lives and not only that, the AWA gained new students in the form of Twilight Sparkle, Spike and the rest of the Crystal Prep Academy student body.

The students from CPA at first are having trouble getting along with the others, due to Abacus Cinch's influence but they're slowly getting more and more sociable with everyone as time goes on. Speaking of Cinch, the AWA and CHS has told the school board about Cinch's misdemeanors and so, Cinch is effectively been relieved in her position as principal of Crystal Prep with Dean Cadance taking her position.

Twilight is doing well these days however, she is still suffering from trauma because of her actions but with the support of Spike and her new friends, she's hoping that she'll get better. She has been speaking a lot with people who were once in the same situation as her, giving her advice and the utmost guidance that she need, much to her relief and gratitude.

And another thing, another unimaginable horror was felt around by the entire AWA body.

It was revealed that Sour Sweet has gain affections towards Chizuru Tachibana as she finds him cute and his savage personality very endearing, much to everyone's shock and horror.

Everyone decided to keep this a secret from Yoshika Miyafuji... or else.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Headmaster's office in the Clock Tower, we see Lelouch Lamperogue, C.C. and Gintoki "Ginpachi-sensei" Sakata gathered around the room while having a conversation about the recent events from the Friendship Games.

Ginpachi rubs the back of his head, "Ehh... from what Chizuru has told me, Chikage Tachibana appeared during the Friendship Games posing as student and tried to lure away Funabori to unleash the Goddess inside of her." he explained, "But somewhat backfired when both the Goddess and Funabori caught wind of this before deciding to seek help from Chizuru and managed to expose him.'' he finished.

"Chikage's actions are becoming a lot more despicable." C.C. pointed out, "As expected from a member of the Apostles.'' she said in disdain.

Lelouch then spoke, "We're really fortunate that the Goddess, Discord decided to let go of her anger and became friends with Funabori." he pointed out, "Otherwise... CHS would have another problem during the Midnight Sparkle incident.'' he stated.

C.C. nodded in agreement, "Indeed.'' she replied.

Ginpachi then spoke again, "Another thing... Chizuru told me that Chikage is planning to find the other hosts of the remaining Goddesses and use them against us.'' he pointed out, "If things goes his way, we'll be getting some major headache!" he complained.

Lelouch nodded, "I'm aware.'' he replied, "It's rather fortunate that the Goddess, Discord is willing to help search for the hosts of the remaining Goddesses.'' he stated, "And whoever the hosts are, we need to be discreet about it and make sure that our enemies never finds out.'' he advised.

"I really wonder who are the hosts of the remaining Goddesses.'' C.C. mused.

Lelouch turns to the window, "You're question is good as ours.'' he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in a restroom located somewhere in the academy, we see Eddy Skipper McGee staring at his reflection on one of it's mirrors above the sink.

Eddy did various things while looking at his reflection, pulling down his eyelids, sticking out his tongue, checking out his sideburns... if he has one and caressing his sort of smooth chin.

Eddy let's out a grin before snapping a finger at his reflection, "Who's that good-looking guy?'' he mused with a wink.

Eddy then left the restroom in glee but strange enough... despite Eddy leaving the room, his reflection remains in the mirror. His reflection then morphs into a form of a girl, the girl then let's out a cute and amused giggle.

**"You're from good-looking, my dear host."** the figure mused.

Then Eddy came back to the restroom with a raised eyebrow and unfortunately, the figure disappeared from the mirror. He looks around in suspicion and confusion, "Huh?'' he spoke scratching the top of his head, "I thought I heard someone.'' he said before shrugging his shoulders and left the place.

* * *

**(Play Right There in Front of Me by Rebecca Shoichet, Andrea Libman, Kazumi Evans, Ashleigh Ball, and Shannon Chan-Kent)**

The song started with a black background then a photo of a smiling Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo with their arms linked together, the photo was then replaced of a picture of Snips, Snails and several CHS students partying and then it was replaced of another photo of Chizuru Tachibana, Ben Tennyson, Sting Eucliffe, Maricar Funabori and Kenji Kazama cheering from the stands.

_I spent so much time searchin'_

_Lookin' for somethin' more_

_Diggin' holes too deep_

_And opening every door_

Then a photo of Tennis Match, Blueberry Muffin, Mystery Mint, Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname posing at the camera appears before being replaced of another photo of Shinozaki, Hoodude Voodoo and Bulk Biceps posing together with puckered lips.

_And when you stand too close_

_Yeah, the picture's never clear_

_And when you look too far away_

_It all but disappears_

Then a photo of Flash Sentry, Sandalwood and Micro Chips posing together appears before being replaced of another photo of Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna with the former giggling at the latter whom is messing around in front of the mic stand.

_And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)_

Then a photo of Baton Switch and the rest marching band posing together appears.

_Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

Then a photo of Snips, Snails, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon at the library appears with Snips looking at the camera with a finger on his lips while Snails plans of pranking the two sleeping girls.

_Sometimes the things you want_

_Are not the things you need_

Then a photo of Scribble Dee holding the camera appears with Starlight, Bright Idea, Captain Planet and a old man posing behind her. The old man has a slim and lanky appearance, he has a black toupee-like hair and has dark eyes. He wears a dark-brown long-sleeve sweater jacket over a gray dress shirt with a tie, maroon pants and brown shoes. This is Cranky Doodle.

_And it was right there in front of me_

Then a photo of Lyra, Bon Bon, Muffins and Micro Chips posing together appears with Sophisticata and Cherry Crash walking from behind before it was replaced by a photo of Shinozaki, Yuuki Asaba and Son Gohan posing together in front of a row of lockers.

_There was a time before_

_I didn't know where I belonged_

_I thought I needed more_

_And that I couldn't get along_

Then a photo of the entire Wondercolts alongside Celestia and Luna posing together appears before it was replaced by a photo of the Shadowbolts alongside Principal Abacus Cinch and Dean Cadance posing together.

_But who I am_

_Was all I ever needed_

_And when I faced that test_

_I finally succeeded_

Then a photo of Cadance and Luna appears with the two sharing a friendly laughter while Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare stares at them in disbelief before it was replaced by a photo of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash posing together with the former wearing a cowgirl outfit and the latter wearing British police cop uniform and then it was replaced of another photo of Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy grinning at each other while wearing some weird outfits.

_And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)_

_Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

Then a photo of Eddy Skipper McGee appears as he was looking at the camera with weird out looks while several CPA stood behind him before it was replaced by a photo of Chizuru dancing around an annoyed Sour Sweet and then it was replaced of another photo of Lemon Zest dancing along her fellow CPA students.

_Sometimes the things you want_

_Are not the things you need_

_And it was right there in front of me_

Then a photo of Sandalwood and Micro appears with the two posing alongside the birdhouse they made before it was replaced by a photo of Luna, Celestia and Cadance eating cakes with surprised looks on their faces and then it was replaced of another photo of Hoodude, Bulk, Clawd Wolf, Scott Howl and Lloyd Irving posing together in front of the relay that they created.

_Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_And it's all I'll ever need_

_Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Then a photo of Kenji holding the camera appears while sporting a suspicious look with Funabori and Chandler Cheesecake standing by the background before it was replaced by a photo of Chizuru hiding inside a locker with the blonde sporting a pouted lips.

_And it was right there in front of me_

_Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_And it's all I'll ever need_

_Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Then a photo of Pinkie, Sunny, Lemon and Rarity Belle appears skating across the relay before it was replaced by a photo of Indigo Zap and Sunset racing across the tracks on their motorbikes and then it was replaced of another photo Eijiro Kirishima, Clawd and Lloyd freefalling towards Equestria with smiles on their faces while Eijiro is doing a two-thumbs up.

_And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee_

_Oh oh oh_

_All this time_

_It was in front of me_

Then finally a photo of Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie and Spike posing together as the song ended.

* * *

**-EARTH 615-**

**Canterlot City, Canterlot High School**

Meanwhile at the CHS' school grounds, we see Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity Belle, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Sting Eucliffe, Ben Tennyson, Maricar Funabori and Chizuru Tachibana having a picnic by the school's statue... still without the horse statue.

Sci-Twi and Fluttershy were playing with Spike as the latter is rubbing his tummy while Rarity playfully pulls Rainbow's hair, much to the girl's chagrin as Ben let's out a snicker. By the mirror structure, Pinkie is seen lying down on top the pedestal with a box of juice next to her and her left arm dangling down while Chizuru standing still on top as if he was a statue.

Down below, we see Applejack, Funabori, Sunset, and Sting, the former two drinking a glass of juice while the latter two are leaning against the sides, Sunset was eating sandwich while Sting is taking a sip of his beer.

Kenji Kazama then arrives with a cheeseburger in hand when he noticed Chizuru posing on top of the pedestal, "What the?!" he squawked in disbelief.

Suddenly, everyone took notice of the small ripple from the mirror statue and out came, Princess Twilight Sparkle, much to everyone's surprise.

Princess Twilight then spoke, "I'm so sorry, I didn't get here sooner!" she apologized, "I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me!" she explained rather fast. Her eyes then widen when she took notice of her human counterpart while everyone looks at them in amusement. Sci-Twi stood in shock before nervously waving a hand at her, Princess Twilight then composes herself, "Make that the second strangest...'' she admitted in amusement.

Kenji then pointed a finger at Chizuru, "I find THAT the strangest!" he exclaimed in anger.

**And that's it, the epilogue of this fic, I hope you all enjoyed it! ****I love to thank everyone who've read this Mission Fic from start to finish, I really appreciate it!**

**These is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

**Cranky Doodle from My Little Pony - Equestria Girls**

**With this Mission Fic concluded, I am now going to write one or two chapters of the AWA Stories! After that... a new Mission Fic and it's going to cover the Legend of Everfree storyline! Yeah, I'm diving straight towards that story, so please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


End file.
